The World is Out to Screw Severus Snape
by LostInYourThoughts
Summary: Harry is dying after the final battle, but Mother Nature grants him the one thing that all wizards want in life but have never truly had. Welcome to Harry's new life and mates. HP/EC/JW
1. Chapter 1

**Well this started out as a small one-shot dedicated to Piroko Hatake, but by golly it turned into this huge document... Right now it is about 14,000 words, and I am still editing and adding to the thing. So who knows how long it will end up being. Because it is so long, I have decided to split it into chapters.**

**This story has a Harry Potter/Edward Cullen/Jasper Whitlock pairing. If that offends or disgusts you, then I kindly ask that you do not read. Please also take into account that Edward and Jasper are already vampires, and if you want to know what happens to Harry than you have to read. **

**This chapter has not been beta'd so please excuse any mistakes. If you see one and feel the need to point it out then please do! **

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter. I do not make any money from writing this. **

**Heres to you, Piroko Hatake.**

It was over. It was finally over. Harry sighed loudly, and crumpled to the ground, his legs no longer able to support him. As a matter of fact, his whole body was shaking and quivering from the strain of the battle that had just occurred in the Forbidden Forest. The usually fresh and pine smelling air now had the stench of blood and burnt flesh, but it didn't seem to be bothering Harry one bit. He just kept breathing in the life-giving air in small pants that hurt his lungs. He didn't care that part of that smell was emitting from him and he also didn't care that he was the main reason that the air smelt that way. He only cared that it was over. In fact the only conscious thought that was running through his head was that it was over. It was finally over. He could now move on with his life after all of these years of running and hiding and planning and searching and training. The war was over. The pressure lifted. Life could go on. Finally.

Harry closed his eyes and sighed in contentment letting his body relax into the hard ground. A sharp rock was poking him hard in the back, and a tree root was uncomfortably holding his head up from the ground and making his chin almost touch his chest unnaturally, but he didn't care one bit. He just wanted to lay here and relax. He knew that he really should be getting up and going back to the castle, but he couldn't find it in himself to move. He was just so tired emotionally and physically. No one could understand how much the war had taken out of him. To have to be raised to be a killer; it was exhausting and unwanted. Harry had never wanted any of the glam and fame that came with the name Harry Potter or The-Boy-Who-Lived.

And now that the war was over, Harry planned on leaving and never returning. People would have two reactions to the ending of the war. They would either love Harry for finally ending it or they would hate him for causing so damage by not ending it earlier. No one would look at the fact that Harry was only seventeen years old and that no seventeen year old should have to be asked to kill someone. They would only look at the death, the pain, the destruction, and the loss that had occurred over the years, and point fingers at the appropriate people. Harry would be the main one.

The hard rock that was pocking Harry finally became too much and he shifted his body tiredly not even noticing the bloody oozing from his many cuts that ranged from shallow to deep. Bruises were scattered across his body in an array of colors, and there were sure to be a couple of broken bones thrown somewhere into the mix too. The small pool of blood that was starting to surround Harry was attracting the many kinds of animals in the Forbidden Forest. Their eyes glowing from the light the moon was casting on this dreary night. None of the animals dared approach the fallen Boy-Who-Lived. It seemed that even they knew who he was.

Harry lifted his head from his chest as best as he could and looked up. He wasn't able to lift his chin very well, but he forced his eyes ignoring the tingling feeling that he felt when his eyes protested the movement. The trees blocked all view from the night sky; only allowing the moonlight to shine through the spaces in the trees, but it seemed that someone was watching out for Harry because the trees began to move of their own accord and soon enough there was a small opening right above Harry where he could see straight up into the starlit night. _I wish that I could be somewhere that I am wanted for being the person that I truly am and not The-Boy-Who-Lived. I want to be somewhere that I am loved desperately and uncontrollably. I want to be owned and to own. I want what I have never had. I want love. _ Harry whispered to himself in his head and he looked up the pitch black sky littered with small fluffs of clouds that glowed white in the night light. It was beautiful.

Harry closed his eyes, sighing deeply and let out a wet cough when the action disturbed his lungs. Harry knew that it was blood, but he couldn't do anything about it. He was too weak to move or do any magic, and no one would be coming to look for him any time soon. They didn't even know that he had left the castle to go to the Forbidden Forest. Eventually yes, they would realize that he had left the castle, but it would still take a while for that and then they would have to try to find him in this godforsaken forest.

He knew what the others would have said if they knew that he was coming out here alone. Hermonie and Ron would have just begged him to stay in Hogwarts. Neville would have tried to say that he needed to come too. Ginny would have cried and said that Harry didn't need to do this on his own. And the others…Well they would have just been background noise. They wouldn't have wanted him to go, but Harry knew that he had needed to do it on his own. He needed to be the one to kill Voldemort, and the needed to be the one who got redemption for his Godfather and for his friends and loved ones.

Harry coughed again, spitting and sputtering up blood from his throat and lungs. _A fitting ending for the Boy-Who-Lived. _Harry said to himself as his breathe turned more ragged and his lungs began to protest. The pool of blood was growing wider, and the animals around more restless. Harry knew that there was nothing that he could do. And besides he would rather die than be in pain for the rest of his life. Injuries like the ones that he had would not be cured easily and would never fully go away unless of course he had his soulmates by his side, but that idea was impossible and unthinkable. No one that Harry had ever talked to had ever found their soulmates. No one ever truly did. It was a myth. An idea that had been planted in wizards to make them believe that there was something out there that they didn't have.

Harry coughed loudly again and let his head lull to the side so that he could spit up the blood that was collecting in his mouth and throat. A thick wad of blood and mucus ran down Harry's chin as he struggled to breath. Violent tremors and shivers ran down Harry's spine as his magic struggled to keep the dying wizard alive, but it was all in vain. Harry was dying, and for some reason, he had accepted that.

Truthfully, Harry didn't want to die. He wanted to be able to live and long and healthy life with his friends and family and hopefully, eventually, a lover, but things don't always work out the way that you plan them. And Harry knew and accepted that; he had a long time ago when he had been placed, as an infant in a basket, on his aunt's front doorstep.

_If anyone should have a dying wish I think that it should be me. To whomever you are out there listening, if anyone is even listening, let peace come over my friends after they find me here. Let them accept the unacceptable and move on with their lives with as little pain as possible. Let happiness and joy fill their hearts, and give them the life that I will never have. Let the pain dull over time, but never let them forget. It is too important for them to not forget. I hope that they find love, happiness and peace with their world and with themselves. That is my last wish. _

And with that Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, softly closed his eyes and wandered towards the white light that beckoned a new life.

* * *

><p>"Oh my child there is so much pain," Mother Earth said to herself as she watched the defeater of Voldemort wander towards death's gates with determined and relieved eyes, "You have never lived life child. You have never known the comfort of a mother's arms, or the strength in a father's voice. You do not know the joys of being a child or the pleasure and love of a lover. So much selflessness, my dear child. It is time for you to know child, and I will be the one to take you."<p>

And with that Mother Earth closed the gates before Harry, and searched the world for the one thing that all wizards want, but have truly never had. With a start, Mother Nature realized that Harry was even more special than she had thought. He had two soulmates. With a giggle, Mother Nature pulled her sleeves back and started her meddling work. She knew that Harry would love his mates, and his new life.

***bites nails nervously* Was it okay?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woah.. I am completely blown away here folks. Y'all are absolutely amazing! Goodness gracious; I think you gave me a heart attack. Thank you so much to all of you reviewers, alerters, and favoriters! I love you all! I haven't had the time to reply to reviews.. I am out of town.. Sorry; if you do have a question that you want answered shoot me a PM and I'll get back to you or leave it in a review and I'll try to get to it.. I am more likely to answer in a PM though**

**Happy New Year! I hope you all have a wonderful and fufilled year. :)**

**And now onto the chapter where Edward and Jasper are mixed into the picture. Please remember that Jasper and Edward are vampires.. That warning might apply more in the next chapter though.. :)**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter. I make no money from this writing. **

**Dedicated to Piroko Hatake. **

"Come on Bella! Open the present! It is from me!" Alice squealed in excitement as she went to stand by her friend clapping and giggling as she went. Alice had set up a small party in the Cullen household to celebrate Bella's birthday; the whole gang was coming. Bella had of course vehemently protested, but Alice was never one to take no for an answer. Luckily, Bella knew that Jasper and Edward were on her side and would keep Alice reigned in somewhat. No one could ever reign her in fully though.

"Alice!" Bella whined, "I told you that I didn't want anything for my birthday! Why can't you listen to me like your brother and husband did? I mean Edward and Jasper didn't buy me anything!" The unspoken statement of, 'Rose hates me too much to actually buy me anything and would castrate Emmett if he ever even thought about buying me something,' hung in the air.

"That is just because you threatened them! I mean you said that you would sick Jake on them if they bought you something; I don't think anyone who values their life would go against that otherwise they both would have gotten you something!" Alice chimed, "And Esme and Carlisle got you something! Why aren't you yelling at them?" Alice pouted and went to stand by Jasper who was as far away as he could be without being rude. The rest of the family was sitting around on couches and chairs. Emmett has a cat-that-ate-the-canary smile on his face while Rose scowled at anything and everything in the room. In her mind she complained that they wouldn't be able to ever use any of the pathetic decorations ever again nor eat the cake.

"Because they are your parents Alice! You don't yell at adults," Bella huffed and grabbed the small present with a glare before making her way to sit down by Edward who was skillfully hiding his amused smirk behind a hand. "Don't you dare say a word," Bella hissed to Edward as she plopped down on the couch.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Edward murmured as he wrapped an arm around his feisty girlfriend and rolled his eyes. Sometimes, Edward really didn't like Bella.

"Bella, dear, I know that you don't like parties, but it is just us here. I did manage to not let Alice send out those party invitations that she oh so wanted too," Esme said softly as she tried to appease Bella and the situation.

Bella scowled harder and looked at Alice with murder in her eyes. "Invitations?" Bella growled as she went to stand up.

"Bella look a present!" Edward said quickly as he tried to distract Bella from her intent to kill Alice and then spread her ashes all over the world, "I am sure that you will love the present, why don't you just open it? If you don't like it I am sure that Alice will allow you to return it," Edward said passively as he petted Bella's hair.

Bella huffed and grabbed the present all the while glaring at it, and then set about on opening one of the two presents that she was receiving that night. "Stupid wrapping paper," Bella murmured when she couldn't get the paper to come off. Right as Bella reach to rip off the offending paper, Alice's eyes froze over and a horrified look overcame her face. She went to yell for Bella to stop, but it was too late.

A small paper cut found its way onto Bella's finger, and Jasper's thread thin control snapped. He leaped forward fingers curled into claws and teeth shiny and wet from the venom that was now working overtime in his mouth; he had the look of a killer. The fresh, rusty smell of the blood was just too much; it brought back too many memories, the bad and the good. The killings, the beatings, and the fights with newborns; it all rushed back into him. He was the Major; he knew that he could get what he wanted easily, and Jasper wanted it. He wanted it now.

Edward threw him away with a growl and lowered his body for the counterattack that was sure to come. Jasper knew that he was being unrational and that the jumping attack that he had just managed was not the best way to get what he wanted. Jasper blamed it on his instincts that were on override right now. Jasper snarled loudly as he was forced away and landed lightly on his feet a few feet away. His black eyes burned into Edward's equally black eyes as they faced off and tried to determine how to break each other the fastest and easiest. Jasper's military eyes and mind scanned the room assessing the situation and trying to determine the best and quickest way to the blood while Edward read Jasper's every thought. Growls and snarls sounded every once in a while, and started to increase in tone and length as the tension in the room became greater. Jasper was being denied the life giving blood that he wanted, and Edward was the one that was denying it. It didn't take a future seeing pixie to know that this was not going to end well.

Edward knew that he needed to get Jasper to back-up before Bella was seriously injured, but to do that without upsetting either one of them would be hard. Jasper would see any movement as a threat to his prey, and if that happened then Edward would also be completely lost to his instincts. They were already hanging on by a thread, and with each growl that Jasper emitted that thread became thinner and thinner. Praying, Edward took a step forward hoping that Jasper would see this as a threat and react by stepping backwards. Edward grinned inside and sighed in relief when Jasper took one step back almost automatically. No one else in the room dared to move or breathe in case it set off of the aggressive and protective dominant vampires. There wasn't anything that they could do anyways. This fight was between Jasper and Edward unless of course Jasper got by Edward and went for Bella, but the family had already prepared for that and before all of the tension has broken out, Emmett and Alice had positioned themselves in front of Bella.

Jasper bared his teeth and hissed, venom running down his chin like a river. Edward hissed back and crouched down further eyeing Jasper warily. He tried to ignore the little voice in the back of his head that was telling him that he was fucked. Edward knew that there was no way that he could compete with Jasper; he didn't have the fighting skills. Jasper did not have the nickname the Major for nothing. As far as Edward knew, Jasper had never ever lost a fight and Edward knew that Jasper sure as hell didn't want to start now.

_You are mine, Edward Mason._ Edward heard Jasper think right before Jasper moved almost too quickly for Edward to follow or see. It was just a blur, a space in front of him that was coming after him with murderous intent. And right before that blur got there, Edward unfroze and reacted. He moved at the last possible second, right as Jasper's mouth brushed by. If it had been any later that Edward would have moved, then Edward would no longer have his head connected to his shoulders.

"Control yourself, Jasper," Edward hissed as he tried to not close his eyes. They were back to staring at each other. His instincts were going haywire; personally, he didn't know how he still had the little control that he did.

_You are in the way, childe. You have no control here, boy. Either you get out of the fucking way or you will pay the consequences for daring to go against me. And you will not like them._ Jasper hissed in his thoughts back. That showed just how far gone the civil war vampire was; Jasper almost never cursed unless he was out of control or extremely pissed.

"You are not getting by me, Jasper, and I am not moving," Edward growled back.

Jasper roared in fury, as his eyes narrowed further, "That is Major to you, childe." _I warned you, childe, and now you shall face the consequences. I hope you like catching._

Edward scrunched his forehead in confusion before quickly glancing at Bella to make sure that she was alright was his downfall. The second that Edward shifted his eyes away, Jasper struck and hit his mark with ease. Edward found himself on his back with a snarling and bloodthirsty vampire over him and pinning him to the floor. A quick look at the way that Jasper was pinning Edward and one would know that without a doubt Jasper had been in countless fights with newborns. Jasper had immobilized Edward's arms and legs by somehow twisting his own limbs around Edward's yet somehow Jasper made sure that his neck, the most vulnerable part of a vampire, was nowhere near Edward's snapping jaws. Edward could not move and that pissed him off. Greatly. In that second, Edward's instincts took over completely.

Edward snarled loudly letting venom splash all over Jasper as he roared and grunted; Edward thrashed in Jasper's hold. His head going side to side as he tried to find something to sink his teeth into; he wanted to rip and tear into something Jasper flavored. The household now had two out of control vampires. Venom drenched both vampires' shirts, and fangs were completely out and ready to bite to cause great harm or death. Edward thrashed his head to one side, noting that Jasper shifted his weight to accommodate so that he would not get bitten by Edward's fierce fangs. Edward threw his head to the other side and saw that once again Jasper did the same thing. Edward's eye lit up, and without another thought he thrashed to one side waiting for Jasper to shift before quickly throwing his head to the other side to sink his teeth into Jasper forearm. By now, the two vampire's clothes were completely shredded with holes and tears everywhere.

Jasper howled in pain, but didn't let go of his bodily hold of Edward. Edward narrowed his eyes when he realized that Jasper had not let go; he snarled in fury and sunk his teeth further into Jasper's hard, granite like skin. Jasper connected his eyes with Edward and then he leaned forward to Edward's exposed neck and promptly sunk his teeth into Edward's soft and exposed skin.

Edward whined in pain, not noticing that his jaw had loosened its hold when Jasper had bitten into him. Somewhere in the back of Edward's mind he knew that his body had registered that Jasper was alpha and was not the man to fuck with, but Edward didn't want to listen to his mind right now. He had to prove that he was the dominant male here. Edward only had to get his venom to flow into Jasper and then he would be the dominant.

Edward growled and went to bite harder back into Jasper, but froze and whined like a hurt puppy when Jasper sunk into his neck a little bit further and hissed in his mind, _I suggest you let go of my arm now before I let my venom into your neck. You are now mine, childe, and the longer you fight, the more painful I am going to make me taking you._

**Yep.. I did just do that. Oh I am just cruel leaving you at that point.. :)**

**Lost**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!**

**Sorry to leave you with that cliffy for so long! I will try to post the next part within the next couple days to make it up to you. Does that sound like a deal?**

**You guys are freaking amazing! I love you all! Thank you so much! **I am trying to get around to answering the reviews.. But I just got back and things have been craaazy! Anyways, I welcome any questions that you might have; you just have to let me know what they are! :)****

****So I am going to put a little warning here.. There is a little lime/lemon (depending on your point of view) to this part.. Also some vampire claiming/dominant actions going on. You are more than welcome to skip this part if you don't want to read it, but also know that Jasper will end up acting more like Draco from my other story Creature of the Night. **

**This has not been beta'd. **

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter. I make no money from this writing.**

**Dedicated to Piroko Hatake. **

Edward stopped moving and keened; he knew that it would be very painful for Jasper to release his venom into him and that would mean that Edward would be the submissive in the coupling. There was a side of Edward that was saying that it was so weak for Edward to be giving in and wanted him to fight for the dominant spot, but at the same time, his instincts were whispering that it would be nice to have such a fierce, aggressive, and skilled dominant mate. Jasper would protect him, would provide for him. But Edward knew that he had to be with Bella; it was the only way. After all, she was his singer. And with that, Edward sank his teeth further into Jasper's forearm defiantly. He tensed momentarily as he tried to prepare himself for the onslaught of pain that was sure about to come.

_I warned you,_ Jasper said eerily before he moved his lips away from Edward's neck, but left his teeth deeply embedded in Edward's neck. Pain exploded in Edward's neck as Jasper started to use his tongue to direct the excess of venom that he had in his mouth to the puncture marks in Edward's neck all the while his teeth continued to dig deeper and deeper into Edward's skin. Edward whined loudly and unlatched his teeth from his new mate's arm. Edward became the perfect picture of submission at that moment by relaxing his whole body and leaning his head to the side so that his dominant mate had more access to his neck even though it hurt like hell to do so. A soft keening sound came out of Edward's throat as he squirmed and pleaded in soft growls for Jasper to stop, but Edward's now dominant mate did not listen.

Finally after a few moments, Jasper felt that he had transferred enough venom for other dominants to know that Edward was his mate, and pulled back just enough for his teeth to slip out of Edward's skin. Jasper smirked satisfied when Edward didn't move an inch; he simply laid there and waited for his mate to tell him what he wanted him to do. Jasper pulled back further and looked down at the mate mark that was on blatant display for everyone to see on Edward's neck. It was red and oozing with Jasper's excessive venom running down the sides. Jasper felt smugness well up inside him as he looked at the mark; he had made the mate mark deep. It would not be fading anytime soon which was how most vampire mates wanted it to be.

Edward whined deep in his throat once again to let his mate know that he was in pain, and arched up to try to get Jasper to help him, but not sure how to get Jasper's attention correctly. Jasper was pleased that already Edward was reacting and learning to become submissive so quickly; he didn't think that Edward would have adjusted so fast or well. Jasper never would have thought that Edward already knew that he was to come to his dominant mate if he was in pain. Somehow subconsciously, Edward knew that Jasper would eliminate the pain, and that pleased Jasper greatly. Jasper cooed comfortingly and leaned forward to bury his nose right above his mate mark. Edward bared his neck further and whimpered in pain. Jasper let his tongue come out and soothingly start to lick and clean the wound. Like a child seeking reassurance, Edward arched in Jasper and whined low again.

_Stay still, _Jasper ordered Edward as he loosened his limbs and untangled himself from Edward and then repositioned his body over Edward so that his chest was by Edward's face. Je quickly ripped the rest of his torn shirt off, and straddled Edward's hips. Edward obediently stayed exactly where Jasper had held him, not even moving an inch. _You are such a good boy, childe,_ Jasper cooed making Edward hum and purr in satisfaction that he had pleased his mate.

_You need to mark me and then heal that atrocious thing on my arm, childe, _Jasper whispered to Edward in his mind. _I give you permission to bite me._ Edward turned his head and look curiously at Jasper; he didn't want to bite and hurt his mate. _It is okay, childe, I will not get mad at you. This is something that you need to do. Come on now, young one._ Jasper cooed his reassurance to his skittish mate, and with a gentle hand lead Edward's head down towards Jasper's chest. _Wherever you feel the need to bite, you may bite, _Jasper ordered. Edward tentatively looked up with a quick glance to make sure that he was doing okay, and then let his tongue peek out of his mouth to lightly taste Jasper.

The taste exploded on Edward's tongue; he groaned hungrily and attacked Jasper's bare torso. He sniffed, licked, and sucked almost every inch of Jasper's chest before deciding on a spot that was by Jasper's no longer beating heart. He took once last glance up at Jasper, who smiled and nodded encouragingly before sinking his teeth into Jasper's skin. Edward whined when he felt his dominant wince and hiss in pain.

_It is okay, childe. You need to pump some of your venom in me now. I will tell you when you have put enough in me._ Jasper's soft voice reassured Edward who set out to finish marking his mate.

Edward immediately pulled away and started to lick the wound clean the second that Jasper said he had put enough venom in. Edward continued to lick the mark even when it had completely sealed over, and only moved when Jasper reminded him that he had another mark to clean. Edward felt like whining and begging for forgiveness when he saw the angry red mark on his mate's arm.

_It is alright, childe. I forgive you. _Jasper once again said in reassurance before he nudged Edward with his nose and let a deep rumble from his chest out. As Edward tended to Jasper's arm, Jasper laid himself completely on top of Edward and slowly started to rub his almost clothes free body up and down Edward's also unclothed body, grinding his hard crouch roughly into Edward's own hard and bulging crouch hungrily. Edward purred in pleasure knowing that Jasper was scenting him so that others didn't try to take him.

Jasper stopped a few moments later when he stuck his nose in Edward's neck and shoulder crook and noticed that he smelled like himself. Jasper growled pleased and then licked at Edward's mate mark once again, making Edward arch and purr in pleasure. And like a cat would clean its kitten, Jasper proceeded to lick all over Edward's neck and face, making him preen under the attention. Jasper slowly licked over Edward's lips and stopped to wait for Edward to open his mouth which he did immediately before delving inside and licking every inch and nook of said mouth. Jasper smiled and purred in approval when Edward made no move to respond or reciprocate; he only simply lay on the ground with his mouth open and a heaving chest. Jasper knew that inside Edward wanted to grab ahold of Jasper and suck out his venom until Jasper was dry and had nothing left to give. Submissive mates were highly addicted to their dominant's venom once a mate had been scented. It made sure that the submissive mate would not leave their dominant mate. Ever.

"Mine," Jasper growled as he finished licking the inside of Edward's mouth. Edward mewed in despair; he felt that he wanted something so bad, but he didn't know what it was. Jasper was very satisfied, but he knew that Edward wasn't. _Suck, childe. _Jasper whispered in his head to Edward before placing his mouth right above Edward's mouth and opening his mouth wide. He felt his venom glands start to go into overdrive right as Edward latched onto Jasper's mouth like a leech and sucked with all of his might. Jasper shivered as he felt the powerful suction and left his mouth open wide as he felt Edward's tongue delve inside his mouth to scoop out more venom like a cat drinking cream. Edward was so hungry; he whined, moaned, groaned, and panted like a bitch in heat as he sucked more and more venom from his mate. It tasted so good, and he was so addicted. Edward was literally eating from Jasper's mouth, and they both loved it. Soon enough both were thrusting, grinding, and arching into each. They wanted to be closer; they wanted to be inside each other.

An unknown hunger was eating away at Edward, but as he drank more and more of Jasper's venom, he noticed that the hunger was going away. He felt like purring like a kitten as his stomach stopped knotting and growling. He hadn't even noticed that his stomach was growling and knotting from hunger. His mate took such good care of him.

Both were lost in their own world as they licked, sucked, growled, grinded, and thrusted in a language that only mates could understand. Jasper would completely claim Edward later, but right now, Edward was too sensitive from the scenting and marking bite. There was nothing more that Jasper wanted than to see Edward's stomach dissented from the over-copious amounts of seed from Jasper. A breeze billowed in from the open door, and Jasper pulled away from a still hungry Edward and growled when he noticed that a certain smell was permeating the room. The smell was just like Edward's lovely scent, which has a certain pheromone that submissive mate's emitted so that dominants knew that they were waiting to be claimed. It was delicious; whatever the smell was from, and it was coming from somewhere in the forest. Jasper stood up and protectively took a stance over a thoroughly debauched looking Edward, who lay on the ground and whined low. Edward was still hungry, but Jasper knew that Edward had been given more than enough venom. It was just the addiction taking over. Jasper assessed the situation and smell before deciding that he wanted to have the smell also. Jasper knew that he was strong enough to take care of two submissives easily.

_Come, childe. _Jasper murmured as he moved from his protective stance so Edward could stand up. Edward nodded and stood up quickly, and without another wasted second they flew through the house and outside to the forest pausing at the edge. Edward stayed behind the Major as it was expected and waited for order as Jasper breathed in deeply. Edward frowned in concern when he saw Jasper's eyes narrow, and that was when he noticed that the smell was coming in the same direction that his family was in. Edward just hoped that his family was smart enough to leave before Jasper showed up to claim the submissive otherwise there would be a fight, and Jasper was never one to loose.

_Stay behind me, childe._ Jasper ordered sharply as he glanced at Edward. Edward nodded, and they were on the way with one last warning glance from Jasper.

**Wooo! Edward has been claimed by Jasper, and Edward has claimed Jasper. Jasper has also caught the scent of someone else.. I wonder who that could be? Haha y'all better know the answer to that. :)**

**I did get a couple questions about the titie, and it will eventually be explained. There is a point to it. Haha Severus will be coming into the picture here soon enough. *grins evilly and twirls thumbs* **

**Anyways, let me know what you think! Thanks!**

**Lost**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello y'all!**

**Welcome to part 4! I did better on this update, ya? **

**Thank you so much to everyone! I am completely blown away at the response this little one-shot is getting. *tears up* I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter. I do not make any money from this writing.**

**Dedicated to Piroko Hatake (ps I am always afraid I am going to spell your name wrong when I type it.. haha!)**

"What the fuck was that? I mean, what in the bloody hell just happened?" Emmett asked as he sat down on a tree stump a couple of miles out from the house. The family had left the house as soon as they noticed that Jasper and Edward had started to send out mating pheromones. Alice had left to go to take Bella home with the promise that they would explain later once they knew what was going on.

"I have no idea Emmett, but I feel that we should be very cautious in approaching this with Jasper and Edward. Jasper is obviously the dominant one in this mateship, and he is going to be very possessive and aggressive. It would not be wise to upset him or to upset Edward with him in the room when we are allowed back into the house," Carlisle said as he ran a hand through his blonde locks and wrapped his free arm around a very concerned looking Esme. Carlisle was just confused as to why Jasper and Alice had not mated nor claimed each other; obviously there was a lot that he didn't not know.

"I thought that Alice and Jasper were mates?" Rose said as she wrinkled her nose a little. "I mean they have been together for a long time, and I guess I just assumed that Jasper had injected his venom already."

Carlisle sighed, "I do not know Rose. We will have to talk to Alice once she comes back since obviously we cannot talk to Jasper at the moment."

Emmett snorted, "He is probably too busy rutting against Edward to care about anything else in this world."

"Emmett!" Esme cried as Rose smacked Emmett on the back of the head.

"What? It is true!" Emmett said incredulously.

"Well you don't have to use such language. Carlisle! Why are you not backing me up?" Esme cried once again when she noticed that Carlisle hadn't put his two-sense in. Usually, Carlisle did not stand for any foul language.

"Do you hear that?" Carlisle said as he stood up and cocked his head to the side so that he could listen better.

"Hear what, pops?" Emmett asked as he also stood up to listen, and the family fell quiet.

"It sounds like footsteps," Rose said quietly as she stood up and warily approached Emmett.

Carlisle hummed, "But who would be coming through here?"

"You don't think that it is another vampire, do you Carlisle?" Esme asked quickly in a concerned voice; her brow furrowing.

"No, no smell the air. It is familiar; albeit a little different, but familiar all the same."

"It smells like Jasper," Rose said quietly as she breathed in deeply and held it.

"And Eddie," Emmett murmured confused, "But what is that other smell? I have never smelt something so… sugary or sweet before. It is kind of revolting," Emmett said with a gagging sound.

"Holy fuck," Carlisle said under his breath with wide eyes. Their eyes all popped wide open at Carlisle's words. "We need to leave. Right now." Carlisle said as he looked around frantically.

"Whaaa?" Emmett said completely lost.

"I will explain later! Just run! Right now!" Carlisle said as he pushed a frazzled looking Esme and started running away with her. Emmett and Rose looked at each other, confused and lost, before shrugging their shoulders and running to follow their parents.

* * *

><p>Jasper stopped and sniffed the air, noticing that they were getting closer to the wonderful smell and that his family had decided to vacate the premises. They very smart.<p>

"Jasper?" Edward murmured a little cautiously as he shifted his weight between his two feet. Jasper could feel that he was uneasy with the surroundings. Submissives were always that way when they got a new dominant; they didn't like leaving areas that were familiar to them. It was a security to them, but Jasper also didn't want some whining and weak submissive. He knew that Edward would be a good mate after his body and mind adjusted. It would just take a few days.

Jasper hummed, and turned back to look at his precious mate. "Yes childe? You know that you may speak freely around me, don't you?" Jasper said softly as he walked forward and licked his mating mark on Edward's neck. Automatically doing that would reassure Edward and make him a pile of goo.

Edward purred and stepped forward to nuzzle Jasper's chest. "I can hear someone speaking."

Jasper licked Edward again. "Who, childe? Do you recognize their voice?"

"No, Jasper. It sounds like they are in a lot of pain though. They are complaining about blood being everywhere."

"Well that explains the smell then," Jasper murmured mostly to himself before pulling Edward towards him so that he could wrap his arms around his smaller mate, comforting both himself and Edward.

"I don't quite understand some parts of what they are saying though Major." Jasper grinned and let out a low growl at the nickname. He liked the name coming from Edward; he may just have to order Edward to call him that all the time.

"What are they saying?"

"They are talking about a shield or something of that nature that isn't working on stopping the smell of blood from drifting. Is something like that even possible?" Edward asked cutely as he tilted his head back and to the side to look up at Jasper with wide eyes; Jasper had a fleeting thought that Edward reminded him of a small child. Edward snorted and smiled a little as he caught the thought, but didn't comment.

"I guess that we will just have to find out," Jasper whispered as he gave one last lick to the mate mark and small kiss to Edward's forehead; loving the way that Edward closed his eyes and leaned backwards into Jasper's embrace. Jasper growled playfully so that Edward would step away before sniffing the air carefully, and grabbing Edward's hand to lead him.

The longer that they walked, the stronger the smell got. It was oh so sweet, and made Jasper want to sink his teeth into whatever owned the smell. Not to suck their blood, but to mark as his other submissive. Jasper stopped, with Edward coming just to rest behind him. Jasper didn't even have to tell Edward to tell him what he was hearing.

"They are hiding. They know that we are here. I also think that they are a man; the voice was too raspy from the pain earlier for me to completely know, but now they are getting a little adrenaline rush and it is becoming clearer," Edward whispered into Jasper's ear easily. Jasper nodded; he could feel the fear and uncertainty coming off in waves from the person. Jasper also knew that by him going to the man would only cause more fear; he would have to send in Edward.

_We are going to come in from each side to this man, but I am going to let you talk to him first. Hopefully he won't try to run; I don't want my submissive to further injure himself, and besides I really don't feel like fighting again. You wore me out. _Jasper said with a wink before stepping to the side and motioning Edward to go the opposite way.

They kept their footsteps light and completely silent as they started to corner Jasper's other mate. Edward kept a close eye on the man's thoughts which were centrally revolving around the thought that they hoped that whoever had been there had left. Jasper meanwhile started to supply a feel of calm and trust into the atmosphere.

Jasper was the first one to sight the young man that lay sprawled on the ground with his back facing Jasper. The young man was trying to support his upper body was holding himself up by leaning on his elbows; Jasper knew that he would soon fall down. His arms were shaking badly from the strain. Jasper saw a small frame with wild raven black hair; soft and pale skin that was almost porcelain like. Jasper liked what he saw. Except for the fact that there was a small pool of bright red blood surrounded the young man. The young man turned his head and Jasper almost gave his place away by gasping. Cuts, bruises, and scratches were absolutely everywhere. They covered the young man's face, and when the young man finally collapsed onto the ground from exhaustion, Jasper saw the man's shirt was torn almost in half and that his chest was in the same state as his face, but perhaps a little bit worse. The cuts looked angrier and deeper, and it looked like the young man had some broken ribs and possibly other bones. Looking further down, Jasper saw that the young man didn't have any pants on just boxers, and that his legs were heavily bruised.

Jasper felt anger spread viciously throughout his body. He had never felt this before. It completely overtook his mind and body. He had never wanted to hunt and kill someone so badly before. They had dared to harm _his_ submissive. He would make them pay. He would rip them apart limb by limb until they begged for mercy and pleaded for death. Jasper gritted his teeth, and froze. He knew that he couldn't actually kill anyone, but that didn't meant that he didn't want too. Jasper knew that he couldn't go to the boy right now; his instincts were once again going crazy and he would scare the boy shitless and cause him to flee. Jasper stopped breathing in the man's scent knowing that it would only cause his instincts to go even further haywire. _God damn, I need to kill something._ Jasper said to himself as he tensed his muscles and held his breathe. It was going to be a long couple of minutes.

**And this is the part where you go how much longer can she drag this out? Gah! I am sorry! **

**Leave me a line please!**

**Lost**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello!**

**Oh god guys, I love you all! HeidiFox, your review sent me into a fit of laughter. But seriously, I cannot thank you enough for your amazing support! You all deserve giant cookies with Harry, Jasper, and Edward's faces on them. I wish that I could give them to you in real life, but I can't so imagine that I give them to you. :)**

**This has not been beta'd. If you see a mistake, feel free to point it out so I can correct it :)**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter. I make no money from this writing. **

**Dedicated to Piroko Hatake! And also for this part, HeidiFox.**

Jasper sensed something within the air and the boy that told him that he had to handle the boy delicately and he had to make sure that he didn't flee which Jasper was sure that the man could if he really wanted too. He had an aura around him that spoke of power and hurt. Someone had deeply hurt this boy, and Jasper desperately wanted to fix that. It was his job as a dominant too. He just wanted to take care of his submissives; the overwhelming need to carry this young boy away from everyone so that no harm would ever come to him again made Jasper shake. His body was punishing him for ever allowing harm to come to _his _mate.

_Edward. _Jasper hissed in his head very calm. _You need to try to approach the young boy and get him to understand what is about to happen. If I come any nearer than I will scare him half to death and more than likely try to hunt someone down. Also the fact that I want to murder some motherfuckers does not help with the situation. Make sure that he knows that I will be completely running on instincts and that he just needs to stay still and let me do my thing. He cannot in any way act aggressively otherwise I will retaliate. _

Jasper felt a wave of approval before he heard Edward take a soft step forward. Obviously the young man heard it or felt something because he tensed up and was trying to sit up immediately to see what was there.

"Hello?" A weak voice croaked, "Is someone there?"

_Don't try to hide yourself! Just go out like you just happened to come across him!_ Jasper ordered. Edward jumped to do the orders. _And act normal! Please! _Jasper added the please at the last second.

"Hello?" Edward called out as he stepped through the brushes noisily and just generally made a lot of noise. Jasper nodded his approval, and watched as Edward stepped out and into the eyesight of the young man. Edward gasped in pretend shock, and his eyes widened comically. Jasper had a fleeting thought that Edward would do very well in the acting business. "Holy shit, are you okay?" Edward asked as he ran forwards with concern written all over his face and hands fluttering around in a frenzy perfectly. He looked panicked, but Jasper could feel the strain and hunger deep within Edward from all of the blood surrounding the young man. _I know that you are hungry, childe. We will go hunting soon and I will feed you again. _Edward didn't respond but Jasper felt the gratitude from Edward.

Edward's acting skills paid off. The young man accepted and allowed Edward to come close because Jasper saw and felt the young man relax immediately. Jasper, of course, knew that it was because of the submissive bond that the two would form between each other; submissives often had a special bond between the two of them because of the time that they spent together and just the fact that they were both submissives under the same dominant.

"I think that I am okay; just a few scratches and cuts," The young man croaked out as he tried to smile up at Edward but ended up grimacing and a bubble of blood popped in the young man's mouth. Edward frowned and kneeled down by the young man.

"Just cuts and scratches? Well that is the biggest load of shit that I have ever heard of, pretty boy. I won't ask what happened, but will you allow me to help?" Edward asked playing the part perfectly, but inside he really was rather concerned. The young man had suffered significant injuries, and Jasper would have to do something quick in order for the young man to survive without consequences.

"I would appreciate it if you would," The young man said as he leaned completely back and groaned at the pain that the movement caused. Edward wanted to smile at the trust that the boy had already placed in him; he had heard Jasper's passing thoughts about submissive bonds. Edward tore off the rest of the young man's shredded shirt, and grimaced. _Jasper is going to be so pissed,_ Edward thought to himself.

_I already am childe. Please start to lick and clean those cuts on his chest. He can't lose much more blood if I am going to be taking some to change him. _Jasper said to Edward with a strained voice. _Also ask him what his name is. _

"What is your name?" Edward asked as he lowered his head to look at the man's chest closely. He could see that at least one or two ribs on each side of the man's chest were broken and some were fractured. Deep, angry red gases covered the young man's body. The bright red blood made the man's light pink nipples stand out. Edward had a fleeting thought of sucking one of those nipples into his mouth and twirling his tongue around to taste the blood. Edward shook his head when he heard a low rumbling from Jasper. He had to focus. Edward lightly glided his cold hands over the man's chest, taking notice that the man didn't even flinch or shiver at the touch.

"Harry."

"Well, hello there Harry; my name is Edward."

_Childe, I hate to rush you, but I am not sure that I can last much longer holding myself back. _Edward heard Jasper say in his head in a very strained and stressed voice.

"Nice to… What in the bloody hell are you doing?" Harry cried incredulously as he felt a wet, cold tongue somewhere on his upper chest by his pectoral. Harry tried to sit up, but found that he couldn't move. Edward had moved to straddled Harry waist and was holding Harry down with one hand in between Harry's pectorals. Edward ignored a struggling Harry for a few moments as he continued to lick Harry's chest to try to close up the cuts that he could. He knew that Jasper wouldn't be closing any right away; he would be making more cuts that would need to be closed up before the man would become a licking mama cat and heal every day scratch.

_Childe, _Jasper growled, _You need to tell him something, anything now! He smells so good… I want him, childe, and I want him now._

Edward lifted his head and connected eyes with Harry. Harry automatically knew what he was dealing with. He had heard of these veggie vamps before. He had nothing against vampires; he couldn't since one of friends had accidently become a vampire. Harry had just never thought that he would ever meet a veggie vampire.

"You will explain how you already know what I am later, but right now I need you to listen to me and to trust me. My dominant mate is about to claim you. I know that you do not know what that will mean for yourself or what will happen and I do not have the time to explain it to you. He is already impatient with me though he is trying to give me time. You need to lie absolutely still and show no anger or aggression to him when he comes into the clearing. His instincts will take that as a threat and you can be seriously injured since you are human. When he walks in just let him do what he wants; he will not hurt you unless you react. Show him your throat and do not move a muscle," Edward froze and looked up before moving back away from Harry with a lowered gaze. "Don't react, Harry. Just stay still. Please trust me on this." Edward stopped a few feet away from Harry and waited with abated breath. Harry noticed that his eyes were still lowered to the ground and his throat was bared. _What the fuck have I gotten myself into now?_ Harry thought to himself as he heard the crunching of leaves under someone's shoes.

**By golly, we are almost there, folks! *runs away to hide screaming* Oh and I don't mean the end of the one-shot.. Just the part where Harry is added. :) *laughs evilly***

**Lost**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello!**

**Sorry this took a while to update; school started up so things have been a little hectic! **

**Thank you everyone! I hope that you continue to enjoy the one-shot. I will try to update again soon!**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter. I make no money from this writing.**

**Dedicated to Piroko Hatake whose name I am still spelling correctly! Wooo! *pats myself on the back***

Harry nodded dazed to Edward before tensing when he heard the crunching of leaves stop. Silence reigned throughout the small little clearing. Harry could feel someone near his shoulder but he didn't dare turn his head to look at who it was; he shivered as a chill went down his spine. He didn't move or react when he felt someone kneel down and breathe in deeply and then they held that breathe in for a few second before letting it out with a groan. Harry looked at Edward with wide eyes, but still didn't dare move. Harry was confused when he heard a something that sounded like a cat's purr; he became even more confused when he realized that the purring was calming him down and relaxing his tense muscles. Harry looked wide eyed at Edward, who was almost on the ground from the relaxation he was getting from the purring, and decided that it must be good since Edward was practically comatose.

Jasper purred at the scent that was emitting from _his_ new submissive. It was even better up close, and almost rivaled Edward's sweet smell. Either way, Jasper was glad that he had chosen to take on another submissive; it was well worth it. He gently put his hand in Harry's wild locks to make sure that Harry kept tilting his head to the side, and buried his nose in the crook of Harry's neck where the smell exploded inside his nostrils and on his tongue palate. Jasper's rumbling grew even louder as Harry relaxed even further when Jasper tentatively licked Harry's neck. When there was no adverse reaction to the action, Jasper sat down behind Harry's head and spread his legs to either side of Harry's shoulders. Wrapping his arms softly around Harry's broken body, Jasper softly pulled the man up and back to rest on his chest so that Harry was effectively cradled in Jasper's soft but firm grip.

Harry was like a rag doll in Jasper's arms. He felt so safe and protected. The steel arms that had wrapped themselves around him told him that this man, this vampire, would always protect him and would never let harm come to him. Harry let his head flop to the side so that Jasper had unrestricted access to his neck which Jasper was already licking and lightly biting. Jasper growled low and then made a comforting rumble in his chest, and without further warning bit deep into Harry's butter soft neck. Harry cried out in pain before an arm was placed in front of him, and without thinking about it, Harry clamped his teeth down around the arm hard to try to get rid of some of the pain radiating throughout his body. It didn't do anything to Jasper's arm; there was not a hint of a scratch or bite mark, but Harry thought that his teeth would shatter from the pressure.

Edward watched as Jasper moved his lips back and prepared to inject his venom into Harry. It was fascinating to watch really; the way that Jasper's fangs had easily penetrated Harry's skin and were now preparing to pump venom into Harry. Harry cried out in pain as Jasper started to force his venom into Harry; Edward winced sympathetically knowing that it hurt to have the venom injected into you and to have it done as a human...Edward shuddered and grimaced. Harry had to be in excruciating pain. And judging by Harry's cries, he was indeed in a lot of pain. Edward's fingers twitched as his hand reached out to Harry. He realized that he wanted to move forward; his instincts were telling him that he should be helping to stop his mate's pain, but there was nothing that he could do. _Pain. So much pain. Make it stop! Please! Edward! _Edward's heart broke as Harry screamed at him, and he fell to his knees as Harry's thoughts of pain overwhelmed his mind.

Jasper pulled back with a satisfied smile on his face. Harry had not even put up a fight, and now Harry was a marked human on his way to becoming a vampire. Jasper certainly felt very smug and satisfied that he had managed to get such strong submissives before any others could claim them. Lightly licking the bloody bite wound on _his_ new mate's neck, Jasper cast his eyes to Edward who was kneeling a few feet away with a pleading look on his face. Harry was crying in pain and tears ran down his face as he lightly thrashed in Jasper's grip. Jasper held him still as best as he could without causing Harry more pain as the wounds slowly started to heal.

_Come childe._ Jasper said softly to Edward as he finished licking Harry's wound. Edward crawled forward and settled himself down right in front of Harry so that they were chest to chest while Harry's back was to Jasper's chest. Edward made sure not to put any of his weight onto Harry's broken body. Comfortingly, Edward's chest started to rumble as he purred loudly, and he felt Jasper return the purr with ease so that Harry was encased in between two purring vampires. Edward knew that the Major was very pleased; he had gotten two submissives in one day. _You did very good, childe. I am proud of you._ Edward heard Jasper say, and he wanted to preen from the praise and attention from his dominant.

They both cradled the small, broken form as the vampire venom made its way through Harry's veins. They pressed themselves as close as they could without hurting the bleeding beauty and began to thoroughly clean the messy and very bloody young man. Purrs, licks, and growls were all heard as Edward ran his tongue up and down the front of Harry's neck and face, thoroughly saturating him in venom. Jasper was doing the exact say thing to the back of Harry's neck and top of his shoulders. Harry's cries had finally quieted down thanks to the attention that he was getting from Jasper and Edward, and it didn't hurt that Jasper had used his empathetic powers to take away almost all of the pain associated with the change. Every time that Harry let out a small whimper, Jasper and Edward would increase their purrs significantly for a minute or two and Jasper would attach himself to Harry's mate mark. Edward also monitored Harry's mind in case Harry was saying something in his head that he couldn't say out loud. So far all that Edward was picking up was pain, happiness, and affection.

Once all of the wounds were healed over on Harry's body from a combination of Jasper and Edward's venom, Jasper butted noses with Edward over Harry's shoulder so that Edward would back up a little. Edward looked confused but complied with his dominant mate because that was what he was supposed to do. _We are going to go back to the house, childe. Little one here needs to recover, and you and little one need to be in a more familiar setting. _Edward growled in approval at the words and stood up all the way. Jasper quickly followed after adjusting Harry in his arms so that he now was carrying him bridal style. Harry only snuggled in closer to Jasper's wide and firm chest and whined in pain.

Jasper reassuringly nuzzled Harry's face and purred low before looking at Edward and nodding. _You lead the way. I will follow with little one. _They both took off at a slow run back to the Cullen household where Jasper hoped no one was home. Otherwise, Jasper would be attacking some family members for trespassing too early.

* * *

><p>"What in the bloody hell do you mean that Harry Potter is in the United States?" Severus Snape said as he glared at Minerva. "What is he doing there? That idiot boy! I am gunna kill him when I get my hands on him," Severus growled like a cat before standing and pacing back and forth in front of Minerva McGonagall's desk. Truthfully, Severus didn't even know how the castle was still standing after the epic battle, but if he had to guess than he would say that the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Make-His-Life-Miserable was behind it somehow. And then the boy had the audacity to go face Voldemort alone and then disappear into thin air after defeating the bastard. Severus growled to himself about grounding self-centered brats who are idiots looking for trouble.<p>

"It means exactly as what I said. Harry Potter is, according to this map, located in the United States. He is fatally injured, but healing," Minerva said patiently as she leaned back with a sigh and folded her hands in her lap. She knew that Severus was not going to be leaving her office anytime soon. He was after all very worried about his son in all but blood.

"Fatally injured!" Severus roared as he rounded on Minerva to demand a portkey. He was not going to leave his son in some Muggle hospital to be taken care of by some Muggle doctor.

"I just said that he was healing so don't get your panties in a twist Severus. You do not need to be working yourself up right now; you did just survive a fatal bite from Nagini. Do not make me summon Poppy here," Minerva threatened.

Severus sat down immediately, but his expression did not change at all, "Minerva could you please make me a portkey to wherever Harry is at the moment?"

"Nope," Minerva said neutrally and waited for the explosion. Minerva also knew that she was dealing with a Slytherin and not a Gryffindor so one way or another, Severus would find a portkey and a companion to the United States.

"Why not?" Severus said as he grinded his teeth. _Must not make a scene_ was the continuous line that Severus chanted to himself in his head.

"Because frankly, the Ministry is in pieces and they would have my hide if I were to make a portkey for you. Besides of the fact that you are wounded and do not need to be traveling across seas. Harry is fine; he is being taken care of by someone. I am sure that you will see him soon enough."

"Sometimes I hate you."

"Yes, I know that you do. Sometimes, I hate you too," Minerva said with a final tone. She watched with amusement as the dower man glared at her, got up with a huff and a grimace, and walked out of the door with his robes billowing behind him.

* * *

><p>"Remus!" Severus shouted as he walked as fast as he could through the Great Hall. He ignored all of the moaning and groaning people in pain, instead looking for a certain werewolf that would be furious that Harry was not in the nearby vicinity. Severus was counting on the fact that the man considered Harry his cub to speed up the process of getting into the United States. Also it didn't hurt that the man was excellent at making portkeys.<p>

"Remus!" Severus roared again.

"What?" Remus's impatient and tired voice said from somewhere close by. Severus glared around the area with murder in his eyes when he didn't see the werewolf anywhere in the area. Severus knew that he had heard a voice; someone better not be messing with him. He was not in the mood to be messed with, but in reality, he was never in the mood to be messed with.

"Where are you, mutt? I need to talk to you." Severus looked around the area again and raised a delicate eyebrow when he saw a big pile of blankets move. Remus poked his head out from under the stack of blanket. Severus chuckled silently to himself at the picture that the werewolf made trying to move all of the blankets.

"What do you want Severus? Can't you see that I am trying to sleep?" Remus grumbled as he glared up at the tall potions professor. He was one of the few that were brave enough to glare and interact with Severus.

"I have news about Harry," Severus said simply. He then waited for the line to process; it was a hook, line, and sinker.

"Where is he?" Remus demanded as he sprang up and looked around with eager eyes. Severus wanted to laugh when the wolf turned in circles looking for his cub. He looked like a dog chasing its tail in a circle.

"He is not here." Severus started to smirk when he thought about how Remus was going to react. It was going to be epic. _I can't believe that I just used the word epic like I am some kind of teenager. Harry is getting to me. Stupid boy. _

"Well where is he then?" Remus asked impatiently as he frowned.

Severus smirked and said, "He is in the United States and fatally wounded." Severus prepared his body for the oversea portkey at Remus's stricken expression of anger and terror for his cub.

**Oh no, Papa Severus and Remus are on their way! I will tell you that Remus might be finding someone in Forks also... Any guesses as to who it is?**

**Please tell me what you think! Even if it is just a smiley face or the word "good" :)**

**Lost**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello!**

**I am sorry that this has taken so long.. School is terrible right now. Anyone a genius in Political Science and/or Biology? haha**

***faints* Oh my god guys.. You are freaking amazing! Which I have said so many times that I am just like a record on repeat! Thank you sooooo much! You guys have no idea. I think that y'all are going to give me heart attack!**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter. I make no money from this writing. **

**Dedicated to Piroko Hatake. **

"Where in the hell are we?" Remus asked as he looked around the overgrown grass field they had landed in. Remus heard Severus grumbling to himself about 'idiot mutts that couldn't make a good portkey that didn't land them in the middle of a goddamn forest.' Remus narrowed his eyes as he looked around at the grassy meadow and sniffed the air; the area had a familiar scent to it, and he didn't know why. In reality, it bothered Remus a little that the place smelled so much like _home_. He thought that he saw something move in the bushes towards the edge of the tree line, but he couldn't be too sure. It might have just been the light in the area and the trees moving from the wind. And Remus knew that he was always so paranoid when he was in a new area.

"Why in the world do you think that I would know? I just told you that I knew he was in a place called Forks," Severus said with a huff. Remus rolled his eyes knowing that he man was thoroughly pissed off at him. Severus looked around and pulled out his wand hoping that the point-me spell would work in the area. If it didn't, he was going to hex the mutt into next week.

"Who names a city Forks?" Remus asked as he gave the air another suspicious sniff, and waited for Severus to figure out that his spell would not be working here. Remus knew that he had programmed the portkey correctly, but obviously something was protecting the city since it spat them out into the middle of nowhere.

"Idiots do that is who," Severus grumbled out as he looked around. "And what in the world are you sniffing at? You are just like a mutt," Severus hissed a little viciously, but Remus just rolled his eyes and watched as Severus murmured the point-me spell under his breathe. Remus smirked when he saw that all that the wand did was start to spin in a circle.

"You are lucky that I know that you don't mean that because otherwise I would rip you apart," Remus said as he sniffed the air again and narrowed his eyes when the smell was stronger than it had been. "There is something in the area that smells really familiar. I can't figure out what it is."

"There are trees and grass around you, Remus. Of course, it is going to smell familiar since, you know, there are trees and grass around Hogwarts," Severus grumbled as he shook his wand and cursed its incompetence. Severus was this close to snapping his wand. "You are going to have to use your nose to find Harry. The point-me spell is not working." Remus wanted to sarcastically say really, but he figured that Severus's blood pressure was already high enough. "I guess that there are some magical creatures in the vicinity because someone or something is messing my wand up! And if they can hear me right now then I bloody well suggest that you leave! Now!" Severus snarled loudly so that anyone around could easily hear.

"You are an arse, Severus. I mean really? They could have been some kind of help in finding Harry, and now you have gone and scared them off with your vampire paleness."

"Bite me, Remus," Severus grumbled as he glared at the werewolf.

"I don't think that you would want me to do that," Remus said with a grin and a quick waggle of his eyebrows.

"Just find Harry," Severus said with a sigh and an eye roll.

"Yes almighty master," Remus bowed extravagantly and swept his arm to cross his chest, "I will follow your every command and even sacrifice myself in your place if need be." And with that, Remus started to sniff around the area stopping occasionally to look at the area where he thought that he had seen someone earlier. It was really bugging him, and it felt like someone was watching him intently now.

"What in the bloody hell are you stopping to look at all of the time? There is nothing around us except trees and grass!" Severus finally exclaimed frustrated when he noticed that Remus was stopping frequently and staring off into space like the imbecile that he is.

"Something is over there," Remus stated as he pointed with his hand towards the tree line that he thought that he had seen something a few moments ago. Severus rolled his eyes and lifted his wand to cast a detection spell then cursed when nothing happened. He had forgotten that his magic was not working in the area.

"God damn bloody wand," Severus hissed as he shook his wand in his hand furiously as if it would magically work from being shaken. Severus walked over to the edge of the forest with a slightly wary expression while Remus watched and readied himself to jump to Severus's side. Severus stopped and listened intently; he froze when he heard an almost silent sound of a tree branch breaking from someone shifting their weight, but made no facial expressions or movements to say that he had heard it. Severus stood there for a few more moments for show before backing away. "There is nothing over there, Remus," Severus stated as he turned to look at Remus and gave him a significant look.

Remus looked at Severus for a moment before nodding, "Okay well I think that I am going to go check out this area over there; I caught a whiff of Harry this way. You stay here and I will be back in a bit. Holler if you need me!"

Severus nodded knowing that Remus meant that he was going to loop around and sneak to the backside of whatever was there. "See you in a bit. Be careful." Remus rolled his eyes but nodded.

Severus whistled a little number to himself as he waited for Remus to wake a wide enough circle and strike. Sure enough, he heard a loud growl and then a rustle of the trees as a large wolf was pushed through the brush a couple of moments later. _Damn that wolf is the size of a small horse. What in the bloody hell do they eat around here? _Severus thought to himself as he tried to not let his eyes widen in surprise. Severus was sure that he had never seen a wolf that size ever before. It was pretty well kept too; its coat was shiny and silky looking, and a deep beautiful color that looked to have different shades come out when the sun hit the coat just right. Severus shook himself mentally; he put his best calm, cool, and collected look on.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Severus drawled as he lazily looked at the humongous wolf. Severus casually twirled his wand in one hand as he studied the wolf before him; he knew that it was not a normal wolf due to its eyes. They were too intelligent looking. Severus noted that the wolf had not tried to make eye contact with him or Remus yet which Severus found a little strange. Animals usually liked to keep eye contact to establish dominance, and for some reason this wolf was avoiding eye contact at all costs.

"Some type of animagus transformation if I were to guess," Remus said casually as he strided out of the tree line and looked indifferently at the wolf, who was glaring hard at him. "It is not my fault that you weren't paying attention to your surroundings. I suggest that you go ahead and change back to your other form, wolf, before Severus here gets impatient and hexes you. He does have a nasty hex." Remus rubbed his chest in remembrance of one powerful hex that Severus had landed.

The wolf whined low and pawed the ground shaking his head back and forth as if it were trying to shake water off its coat. Remus chuckled a little to himself as he saw Severus's annoyed and impatient expression break through his mask, and he sat himself down on a tree stump to watch the show. There were sure to be fireworks. Remus hoped that Severus wouldn't end up hurting the wolf; he rather liked its spunkiness and guts that it had portrayed at challenging Severus, who was now shaking with fury and looking like he was ready to punch the wolf in the face.

"What? Are we supposed to understand that nonsense of a language or something you incompetent wolf?" Severus snapped when the wolf just sat down and stared at him like a puppy dog. Remus stifled a chuckle when he saw the wolf's tail start to shake. "I won't give you a treat puppy if you don't start to talk normally," Severus drawled with a little venom when he saw that the wolf was not making any movements to return to its other form. Severus growled and narrowed his eyes; he stalked forward so that he was only a foot away and pointed his wand right at the wolf in between its eyes and hissed, "I suggest that you turn back into your other form before I make you turn back. I am not in the mood to be messed with," Severus said rightfully pissed off and ready to curse someone within an inch of their life. Finding the _brat_ was proving to be quite ridiculous and Severus felt like everything that could possibly be going wrong, was going wrong.

Remus stood up quickly and walked so that he was in between the wolf and Severus; he put a hand on Severus's chest and one on the wolf's face, pushing them apart from each other with a grunt. The wolf did not move, but his head was pushed to the side. Remus knew that Severus could not be pushed too far today; his son was lost and hurt after all. There was also the fact that Severus always had had a nasty temper and a sharp tongue to match it. "Now, now Severus, let's talk nicely and maybe the wolf will change back. You can't just simply demand for someone to do something without explaining why," Remus said passively as he pushed Severus back away from the wolf and never moving his eyes away from Severus's wand which was still drawn even though it was useless. Remus knew that he was wicked with the wand, and would curse the wolf before Remus would ever be able to move, not that the curse would work of course. Remus didn't feel like reminding Severus about that small little fact though. Severus huffed but didn't object. "Now Mr. Wolf," Remus started, "We are wizards from the UK and we are looking for someone who should be in the area fatally wounded. He is Severus's son and my Godson. Have you seen him? His name is Harry. He is rather short with wild black hair and green eyes."

Both Severus and Remus held their breaths as they waited to see what the wolf would do. After a moment or two, the wolf's form started to shake and fade away so that a young man was standing there buck-naked. Remus coughed and quickly averted his eyes away from the buff and healthy looking man blushing bright red, while Severus growled, "Put some bloody clothes on, wolf!" Surprisingly, the young man that had just been a rather large wolf was smaller than Remus though Remus was no shrimp. He was at least six foot and four inches tall. Even though the young man was shorter, Remus knew that the young man was at a respectable height and was certainly no wimp when it came to his bulk or height. For some reason though, it pleased Remus that he was the one that was taller, bulkier, and stronger. And if his wolf had anything to say about it, Remus would be jumping and claiming this young man before him. Remus shivered as the magic in the area caressed his form; _this is gunna be interesting, _Remus thought to himself as the wolf opened his mouth to speak.

**Yes, yes another cliffhanger. Damn I didn't realize how many of these things that I have given you. *cackles* **

**Oh and just out of curiousity, how many guys (meaning of the male sex) are reading this? Only answer if you feel comfortable. No pressure or judgements from me here. I am just curious. My mama has always said, "Curiousity killed the cat, (my name)." And I always reply, "And satisfaction brought it back."**

**And since I asked a rather personal question, you guys/girls have any questions (within reason) for me?**

**Next update will be soon. Leave me some love :)**

**Lost**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry folks that this was a little longer wait.. Tests have started and god knows how busy I have gotten. **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, reviewed, and alerted this story! I am still completely blown away by your kind words. I am so humbled. **

**There is an important note at the bottom. Please read. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter. I make no money from this writing. **

**Dedicated to Piroko Hatake. **

"Sorry about that; clothes don't shift with me when I change forms," The young man said cheerily as he quickly put on some cotton shorts and scratch absently at his chest with a small yawn. "You are good to look now gentleman; I am all covered up," the young man said as he watched Remus and Severus turn around with curious but wary eyes. "Before I tell you want I do know about the boy, I should tell you that my name is Jacob. I am on the La Push Reservation, and though I have no idea what an animagus is, I can shift between a human form and a wolf form at will. I am surprised that you are not weirded out by that… But what is your name?" Jacob asked looking Remus with wide brown eyes. Remus felt a shiver down his spine as he quickly averted his eyes before Jacob could meet his.

"Remus," Remus said shyly. He shivered slightly again and felt butterflies erupt in his stomach. He didn't understand what was happening; he had never had this feeling before and couldn't explain what was happening. He was slightly unsettled by what was happening.

"Severus," Severus said sharply hoping that the boy would just hurry up and tell him where Harry was. He was getting impatient, and it didn't help that the _welp_ was only looking at Remus like some starved man looking at a buffet. It _annoyed_ him. Greatly.

Jacob snorted and started to say something, but one significant look from Severus and the boy reconsidered, "Wonderful names you have there. It is nice to meet you. Now, I really can't help you that much because…"

"Why not?" Severus interrupted with a snap. He couldn't believe that they had already wasted time talking to someone that was absolutely no help at wanted to ring the wolf's neck, but Remus stepped in front so he was in between Jacob and Severus.

Jacob frowned and said, "I was just about to say why. Geez don't get your panties is a wad, ya old bat. All that I know is that a boy showed up on the vampire's side of the territory, and since we aren't allowed over there, we didn't get much information. Apparently, he was bloody mess and about to die, but I think the vamp doc saved him or something. Other than that we really haven't heard much, and my father is waiting for them to call so we know they haven't broken the treaty. The only thing that I really can do for you is I can take you to the border, but that is about it." Jacob looked back and forth between the two men, noticing that Severus looked him in the eyes almost as if he was trying to challenge him while Remus avoided them as if he was scared or unsure. Jacob felt his curiosity spike. Completely ignoring Severus's imposing figure, Jacob continued to stare right at Remus; he wondered if the man would get the guts to look him in the eyes. Jacob felt a _need_ for Remus to look him in the eye.

"If he takes us to the border, can you get us the rest of the way, Remus?" Severus asked as he sighed and waited for his partner to turn around and face him. Remus turned around and looked up from the pebble that he had been studying intently about to make up an answer when a sharp noise from behind him made him quickly turn back around and connect eyes with Jacob for a second. The world froze and tilted on its axis. The first thing that Remus noticed was that his werewolf cooed and whined inside as he continued to stare into Jacob's deep chocolate brown eyes. _Mate. My mate. _Remus's werewolf whispered reverently. _So beautiful; oh my mate is so beautiful. _Jacob gasped as his whole world shifted until he was completely focused on Remus; he had found his imprint.

They continued to stare at each other lost in time and each other's eyes. Finally, Jacob stepped forward towards the amber eyes werewolf intent of getting as close as his alpha mate would let him. He felt his world center on Remus as he stumbled forward all the while staring worshipfully at his mate. He stumbled forward slowly to Remus, taking each step carefully and pausing to gauge Remus's reaction. He didn't want to overwhelm or accidently insult his mate by getting too close. Dominant mates, Jacob knew, could be very unforgiving if they were insulted. Luckily, Remus did not seem to be threatened by Jacob's slow advance, and Jacob decided to take a chance. He quickly jogged the last few feet and stopped right in front of Remus, so close that they could feel each other's breath on each other's faces. Their warm breathes intermingled as they leaned closer.

Remus let out a low rumble in his chest as he leaned further forward and breathed in his mate's heady scent heavily. It burned his lungs in a pleasurable way as he held his breath. Both Remus and Jacob rejoiced in the smell of each other before jumping to start the process of mating. Slowly Jacob leaned further forward and when Remus did not make any movements to reject Jacob's advancement, pressed his nose and mouth against Remus's neck and gave it a slight lick. Remus's taste exploded on Jacob's tongue, and Jacob growled low in pleasure. The taste of his dominant mate was exquisite. When Remus didn't object to the treatment that Jacob was showing, Jacob stepped forward and started to show Remus the proper treatment that an alpha mate deserved. They were standing chest to chest; every inch of their bodies touching and tingling like an electric current was running through them.

Jacob nipped, licked, sucked, and nuzzled at Remus neck and jaw while pressing his body closer and closer to the warmth that Remus was emitting. Jacob cuddled up against a rumbling Remus and nuzzled the man's chest lightly sniffing at the fabric for a hint of Remus's scent. The wolves' instincts went crazy in both men, and Remus leaned slightly down to nip at Jacob's ear to draw blood. Jacob whined, but made no movements to get away; instead, he stood there and let the blood run down his ear and neck as he was supposed to. Remus was establishing his dominance over Jacob by making him bleed. Remus nudged Jacob, whined in discontent, with his nose to get him to move backwards slightly before licking the young man on the neck for his fulfilling his order; Remus's werewolf rumbled in happiness and content at the taste of its submissive mate's blood that ran down Jacob's hard chest. Jacob growled happily at Remus's tongue lapped happily at Jacob's puckered nipple, and let his alpha continue to lick and suck at his skin. Jacob knew that eventually Remus would have to mark him and scent him, but they could worry about that later when they time came. For now, Remus taking Jacob's blood was enough to warn off other wolves.

"Mine," Remus said possessively growled as he lightly nipped at Jacob's neck again before sucking the skin hard. He wanted to mark his mate; make Jacob his bitch. He wanted everyone else to know that Jacob was his and no one else's.

"Yours," Jacob whined back, tilting his head back to expose his neck further and pressing himself even closer to Remus. Remus licked Jacob's neck again before pressing a kiss to said neck and let his mouth rest against Jacob's soft skin with his tongue lapping every once in a while. Remus felt his werewolf come to the forefront of his mind the more blood that he took from Jacob, and he made no actions to stop it. He wanted this just as much as his submissive werewolf did who was pitifully whining loudly and grinding a particularly hard part into Remus's equally hard cock eagerly.

"Mine," Remus growled once again before viciously sinking his teeth into Jacob's neck. Jacob whined low in pain and melted against Remus with a low whine continuing to emit from his. They both stood there with Remus supporting Jacob and Jacob letting Remus continue to dig his teeth deep. It wasn't the true mating mark, but it would hold off others from trying to claim Jacob by allowing Remus's saliva to enter Jacob's bloodstream so that his scent would have a distinct smell of Remus. The bite was temporary until either the final mating mark was made or the mate-ship was ended. Either way, Jacob was Remus's mate for now, and both had a feeling that it was soon to become permanent arrangement. Jacob felt that Remus would not be letting him get away, and frankly, he had no problems with that.

In the background they heard Severus shift and murmur, "Bloody fucking hell. Now, I have to deal with two horny wolves and try to find my wayward son. This day cannot get any worse." And then a smack as Severus face-palmed himself.

* * *

><p>Edward whined loudly, calling for Jasper, when he noticed that Harry was starting to shake harder and cry louder. It had steadily been getting worse over the past couple hours. Edward scooted closer and placed a calming hand on Harry's shoulder, trying to send some peaceful thoughts to Harry, but he wasn't Jasper and he couldn't help Harry emotionally or physically. Jasper had left to go hunt and to try to talk to Carlisle and the family about the situation. Edward knew that the family would have to stay away until Harry was done transforming, and even then they might have to stay away for a while after due to Harry about-to-be extreme dependency on Jasper and Edward. Edward knew that Harry was already dependent on Jasper even though he was still transforming. Jasper was the dominant mate in the little pack, and Harry needed Jasper around. Now. Edward growled a little to himself causing Harry to whine loudly. Edward cursed to himself in his head and shushed Harry soothingly before petting through Harry's blood-incrusted hair.<p>

Harry needed to be washed and cleaned, but Edward knew that Jasper would have his arse if he even thought about trying to wash Harry. It was Jasper's privilege of seeing his new mate naked first. Edward also knew that he couldn't clean Harry with his tongue and venom because then Harry would smell like Edward too much, and Jasper would have a cornea and Edward's arse would be blistered before he could ever say sorry.

Edward thought that it was a bad idea for Jasper to go with Harry's transformation almost over, only a couple hours to go, but still, Jasper had decided to go hoping to be back within the hour. But soon the clock ticked past two hours and Harry started to become restless, squirming slightly on the bed and occasionally whining for Jasper. Now, with the clock ticking towards the three hour mark, Edward knew that Jasper had been gone for far too long. Hopefully, Jasper would come back quickly otherwise Edward would have to go find him. Edward knew that Jasper could feel his panic and worry at the situation, and hopefully that would encourage Jasper to get back as fast as he bloody could. Edward could deal with the situation for a while, but soon Harry would try to start waking himself up to look for Jasper. And if that happened then Harry could potentially damage his mind or body; trying to wake oneself up in the middle of a transformation was a dangerous thing to do. Most of the time, one was permanently damaged.

While a newborn vampire created for the purpose of mate-ship was not a true blood-thirsting and out of control newborn, they were needy, frightened, and almost completely dependent on their dominant for everything. Usually the newborn was very calm and easy to deal with when their dominant was there, but when their dominant left or they hadn't been fed in weeks, the newborn could turn into the standard crazy newborn in matter of seconds. Edward was very concerned that Harry would wake up being the crazy arse newborn.

Edward's eyes snapped to Harry form as he started to convulse and his eyes flickered as though he was trying to open them. _Dammit._ Edward said to himself as he quickly moved. He was going to kill his dominant when he got a hold of him. Jasper "The Major" Whitlock better be prepared when he got home because Edward was one pissed off submissive.

**Thank you to those that answered my weird question! Good to meet ya! And since (I find this funny) no one asked me a question, I can't answer anything.. Haha. So ask a quesion if you want, I guess. **

******On other news, I got my FIRST FLAME! EVER! Oh god, I knew that it was coming because everyone has to one someday. And oh god, did it Piss. Me. Off. I love criticise and suggestions. I like getting these things because it helps me! I can and want improve my writing because I know that I am not perfect and that there are better writers out there on fanfiction. But I am only going to say this once, do NOT, do NOT be a bitch about it. There is no need for you to come out and say that a story sucks, is badly written, and should have never been posted. I WILL rip you apart and feed the extra pieces to a dog. I am not joking. If you don't like the story then damn well don't read it. Ever heard the saying, "If you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say anything at all"? Well this applies here. You CAN make suggestions to someone about their writing, but do it in a nice way and try to help that person IMRPOVE their writing. Do NOT make them feel bad about themselves and their writing. I was and still am furious about this whole ordeal. The review had been taken down so don't go looking for it. And in a childish act, I blocked them.. haha I don't know if that ever works, but I was just so pissed off that I had too. It made me feel better. ****

**I did find it funny that my story apparently "sucks" and it "written horribly". I mean obviously, with over 250 favorites, 450 alerts, and 24 communities, the story really sucks. (I am being so sarcastic right now) I am not gunna lie; it did hurt me because no one likes being called a bad writer and that their story sucks. I have worked to improve my writing, and to read those words.. It sucked. So, for all you people out there that like to leave flames, do it in a nicer way. Please and thank you. **

**Now that I have finished my rant, have a great rest of your weekend! And see ya next update. :)**

**Lost**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello!**

**So thank you to y'all for your kind words about the flamer. They really made me mad, but y'all brightened my day! Thank you so much! They meant the world to me, and I cannot thank you enough. :)**

**This is unfortunantely the last part to the oneshot; some of y'all thought that this was a story, but it was just a oneshot I split up. I might later on add another part or two to this, but I felt like this was a good ending. Thank you to everyone that read; I am so glad that you took the time to read this. I have been blown away by the response that this oneshot go so much attention. Thank you, thank you, thank you so much. **

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter. I make no money from this writing.**

**Dedicated to Piroko Hatake. **

"Jasper!" Edward called loudly both out loud and in his mind as he moved to pin Harry to the bed by holding his shoulders down and straddling his hips. _I told Jasper that leaving was a bad idea, but did he listen to me. Hell no!_ Edward personally knew what it felt like for your dominant to leave. It felt like you had been stranded, that you were on your own. It was terrible for him to deal with and Edward had been a vampire for a long time. But with Harry being a newborn, it had to be so much worse as newborns were so much more sensitive. Edward grunted as he struggled to hold Harry down who had started to flail and toss his head side to side. Whines, whimpers, and grunts were constantly leaving Harry's mouth as he arched his back and tried to remove Edward from atop him.

"Oh Harry, I am so sorry. He will be back soon and then everything will be better. Just a little bit longer, love," Edward whispered to Harry as he pinned the boy's legs down with his own legs, but made sure that his crotch was well away from Harry's kicking legs. He did not to be damaged there.

When Harry started to whine ever louder and his eyes opened momentarily, Edward knew that they were in some serious shit. Jasper needed to come back and he needed to come back now.

"Jasper Whitlock!" Edward roared, "If you do not get your ass back here right now then I will personally castrate you!" Edward grunted again as Harry managed to get one of his arms loose and hit Edward smack in the face. It hurt like hell since Harry was practically a vampire. Edward knew that it would leave a mark and possibly bruise for a couple hours. _Fucking Jasper and his fucking ideas about leaving. I am gunna rip him a new one when he comes back. _Edward thought to himself as he struggled to hold Harry down. Soon enough, Edward wouldn't be able to hold Harry down though. Ever second, he was getting stronger and stronger.

"Jasper!" Edward yelled loudly again right as the bedroom door slammed open and the Major stepped in with frantically searching eyes and in a lowered crouched position made for attacking and maiming someone. Jasper was at the moment the soldier that he had been created to be; he was the aggressive and cocky vampire that was feared throughout the South during the Southern Vampire Wars and even now. Vampires knew the moment that they saw Jasper that he was not someone to be messed with.

"What is wrong?" Jasper demanded tensely as he cautiously looked around the room and glanced at Edward who was now straddling a calm and whimpering Harry. He had calmed down the moment that Jasper had entered the room, but Edward could see that Harry was still moving, trying to move closer to Jasper. Harry would need some type of physical contact before he was completely better.

"I told you, Major, you couldn't leave for very long, but you didn't listen. You have to be close enough for Harry to sense almost at all times, but you weren't. He needed you, and you weren't here. He was almost at the breaking point of trying to wake up to find you, and there would have been nothing that I could have done to stop him. You were away for too long, and he was in pain," Edward said as he moved to get off Harry and grabbed his jaw rubbing it to try to get rid of the pain. Jasper also knew that Edward was slightly hurt from him leaving for so long; Edward had a lot to adjust too with just getting a new dominant. Edward gave Jasper a disapproving look when Jasper made no move to get closer to Harry.

"What is wrong with your jaw, childe?" Jasper asked as he stood up out his crouch and walked curiously but intently to Edward, completely ignoring the fact that Edward had just lectured him a little. Jasper grabbed Edward's jaw lightly with his hand and turned his head so that he could look at Edward's face. Amazingly, Jasper saw that it was a little swollen. "Who did that to you?" Jasper growled out low with a murderous expression overtaking his face. Jasper felt his fangs get a slimy covering of venom at the thought of someone else hurting _his_ property.

"Harry hit me," Edward murmured as he tried to remove his jaw from Jasper's grip. He was still a little pissed off at his dominant mate.

"Why did he hit you?" Jasper asked as he calmed down a little and let go of Edward's jaw with slightly narrowed eyes. He would not be letting his submissives attack and hurt each other; that was absolutely unacceptable. Jasper glanced down at Harry, who was still slightly shivering and squirming on the bed, and stepped a little closer so that the boy's body would start to calm down. Edward knew that the shivers wouldn't stop until Jasper touched Harry, but he didn't know if Jasper knew this or not. He wouldn't want to accidently assume that his dominant did not know how to care for his submissive though by saying something, and he wanted to make sure that Jasper would in fact be able to take care of him and Harry successfully. In some way, it was a test.

"I already told you. He needed you, Major. You were too far away from him to feel you and when I held him down so that he wouldn't get up to find you, he smacked me across my face," Edward murmured quietly averting his eyes slightly so that he didn't have to look at the Major. He was slightly embarrassed that Harry was able to hit him when the young man was so small.

Jasper nodded, looking curiously at Edward. He could feel that Edward was still slightly pissed off but the mix of fear, nerves, and embarrassment had Jasper slightly confused. Jasper knew that Edward would remain that way unless he said something about it and tried to reassure and fix the problems that he had caused. "I am sorry that I was gone for so long, childe. I didn't mean for any of this to happen, and I thank you for taking care of the situation while I was gone," Jasper said as he stepped closer to Edward and wrapped an arm around Edward's waist to pull him closer. Jasper nuzzled at Edward's neck and lightly licked up to his mate's ear, asking for forgiveness silently. "I am here now though, childe, and I won't do that to you or Harry again. I am so sorry, my love, that I was gone for so long. Now let's get into bed with little one so that we can fix this mess that I made," Jasper said gently as he guided Edward to the bed and pushed him so that he was curled up next to a sprawled out Harry.

Jasper knew that both of his submissives were shaken and out of sorts, and that was his fault. He hadn't meant to be gone that long, but the talk with the family had taken longer than he had expected since Carlisle had found out about the young boy that was currently transforming into a newborn. Luckily, the wolves on La Push understood vampire mating and accepted it as something that could not be stopped; otherwise, Jasper would have just broken the treaty and an all-out war would be going on.

"Major?" Edward said quietly as he cuddled into Harry's side and felt Jasper slide up behind him. Jasper reached out and grabbed ahold of Edward and pulled him into his chest, keeping one possessive arm wrapped tight around Edward's waist and then let the other drift under Edward's neck and over to Harry so that it rested on the boy's neck. The minute that Jasper's hand settled on Harry's body, Harry shivered, purred a little and then tried to shift closer to Edward and Jasper. Jasper purred back comfortingly and watched as Harry relaxed completely and went back to the motionless form that he was before.

Jasper hummed and nuzzled at Edward's neck, "Yes childe?"

"He will be waking up soon, will he not?"

"Yes childe, little one will indeed be waking up soon."

"What will happen once he does?" Edward asked as he turned his head so that he could lightly lick at Jasper's jaw. Jasper smiled inside knowing that he had just been fully forgiven.

Jasper's chest rumbled, "That feels good, childe," Jasper said as he tilted his head back so that Edward had more access to worship Jasper's neck and jaw; he trusted that Edward would not abuse the power that he had just given him. "Once he wakes up we will both have to feed him; newborns are always hungry, _very_ hungry. He will mostly want my venom since I am the one that he considers the primary caretaker, but he will also want some of yours because you are also a mate and are above him in rank." Jasper paused when he felt Edward's confusion. He chuckled lightly and bumped his nose against Edward's nose, "You were created first and show more dominant characteristics, childe, therefore that makes you above him in rank," Jasper felt understanding fill Edward so he continued on with the explanation, "After the first feeding, he will switch between the two of us for the next few weeks before I will start to wean him off the venom and onto animal blood. Hopefully, he won't be too hard to handle. He will be powerful and have a lot of spunk though."

"He will be a bloody handful. His mind is already active," Edward murmured as he tried to concentrate on what Harry was thinking.

Jasper chuckled and jokingly teased, "And you aren't a handful?"

Edward huffed and lightly nipped at Jasper's arm, but didn't say anything. There was after all nothing that he could say.

* * *

><p>"What in the hell do you mean that I cannot see my son right now, you vampire bastard?" Severus hissed as he glared at the group of vampires. Severus was thoroughly pissed off. He had just trounced through the huge god damn bloody forest for miles. He was sweaty, tired, hurt, and very, very angry.<p>

Carlisle sighed inside knowing that snapping would not help the situation, "I am sorry, but your son is with two of my sons. And they are inaccessible to say the least right now. We are not allowed to go anywhere near the house."

Severus growled and turned around so that he would try to punch the vampire in his pretty, stony face. He gave Remus a significant look, and went off a little ways to try to calm down. Letting his temper go right now would not help.

Remus stepped up blocking Jacob from the view of the vampires. His werewolf did not like being so close to the enemy, but Remus knew that there was nothing that he could do about it. "Why can we not get him?" Remus asked drawing attention to himself and Jacob who obediently stayed right behind Remus. The vampires all gave Remus a hard look before staring confused at Jacob. Remus growled and shifted so that the vampires would stop looking at _his _mate.

Carlisle winced and looked to Esme, who gave Carlisle a worried glance before shrugging. She knew that they would have to spill the beans, so to speak, eventually. Carlisle sighed and looked to Alice who merely shrugged giving the werewolf a pointed look; she knew that Jasper was no longer her mate, and had accepted that, but she also knew that the two men would not like losing their son. Carlisle knew that that meant she couldn't see; the werewolves were too closely involved. "Your son…Well I really don't know how to put this," Carlisle said worried about the two mens' reactions. Especially the black greasy haired man's one.

"Just tell us. I am sure that this day cannot get any worse," Severus said as he walked back and stood beside Remus. Both men and Jacob, who peeked around Remus's broad shoulders, look expectantly at the group of vampires, specifically the leader. There was a moment of silence as Carlisle tried to decide how to word what he was about to say before he gave up and decided that there was no way that he could say this gently.

"Your son had mated with two of my sons and is in the middle of a transformation," Carlisle said bluntly. No one moved. Remus and Severus just stood there while Jacob tried to hold in his laughter. He found the whole situation entirely amusing.

"What?" Severus asked in a deadly calm voice.

"Jasper would more than likely try to kill you if you went to get your son. Harry is now one of Jasper's submissive mates, and he is very possessive to say the least. You would be killed," Carlisle said as he looked around warily. He noticed that his family had started to back up with equal wariness.

"Bloody fucking hell! The world is out to screw me. Fuck this!" Severus cursed as he threw his arms in the air and continued to curse everything under the sun. The vampires ran to a safe distance when the spells started flying; the only things following them were the flocks of birds and animals fleeing to escape the very pissed off wizard. "I swear that I am going to ring that kid's neck the next time that I get a hold of him!"

* * *

><p>Jasper flared his nostrils as he turned his head quickly with a snap. He had left the room for a few moments while Edward stayed in the room with Harry. Jasper could feel that Harry was close to being done with his transformation; he just had this itch on the back of his neck that let him know that one of his submissives were in pain. He knew that it was Harry because he could feel Edward was fine and currently humming to Harry in a soothing manner. Jasper cocked his head to the side when he heard Harry's heart start to beat a little faster and decided that he needed to walk back into the room.<p>

Jasper pushed the door open and smiled faintly at Edward and Harry. They looked beautiful together, and Jasper was glad that he had claimed them. He had never been truly happy with Alice and had never ever considered a man until his instincts and inner vampire had completely taken over his mind and decided that it wanted Edward. Jasper knew that Alice really wouldn't mind; she had long ago told him that they were not meant to stay together. Jasper also knew that Edward and Bella were not going to stay together long; Edward had simply wanted the girl for her blood. But now, Edward was _his_ and he was not going to let him go. Ever.

Jasper walked over to the bed and stared at Harry's pain filled face. Jasper still wished that he could take away the pain, but he knew that he couldn't. _Only a few more minutes, little one_. Jasper whispered quietly to Harry in his head even though he knew that he could not hear it yet.

"He is going to be a beautiful mate," Edward murmured as he ran a comforting hard through Harry's locks. He knew how bad the transformation at the end hurt.

Jasper hummed his agreement and put a hand on the back of Edward's neck and one on Harry's thigh. "I suggest that you start producing some venom now because Harry is going to be very thirsty when he wakes up," Jasper said as he felt his venom glands start to go into overdrive.

Both sat in silence as Harry's heart continued to speed up sounding like a jackhammer in his chest. Edward didn't dare hold the young man down when he arched his back and opened his mind to emit a silent scream. Jasper and Edward moved so that they were on either side of the young man as they heard Harry's heart beat once, twice, and then for its last time. They both breathed in shakily and held it as silence resounded throughout the room.

They watched with eager eyes as Harry's eyes flickered underneath his eyelids. Slowly their little one open his eyes, showing bright red eyes that shimmered in the soft light. Jasper smirked as his new mate immediately turned to look at him before Edward, and after waiting for a nod from Jasper, turned to look at Edward. Harry smiled softly at his new mates and opened his mouth, his teeth shiny with venom.

A soft and timid voice spoke, "Hungry."

Jasper purred and leaned close to Harry so that his submissive mate could see that he was willing to feed him. "Welcome to your new life, little one," Jasper purred huskily as he lowered his mouth to Harry's and opened his mouth. Edward watched with wide eyes as the youngest fed with abandon from Jasper. He knew then and there that there was never going to be a dull moment with Harry around. And personally, he couldn't wait for the complete claiming that Jasper was sure to do in a couple days. Edward shivered. He couldn't believe how happy he was now with Jasper and Harry. He finally felt complete. They all felt complete.

* * *

><p>Mother Earth smiled to herself as she felt the three children she had been watching over, shine with happiness. She was glad that she had intervened. It had been worth it in the end, and now Harry was going to be completely happy and fulfilled. She had done the right thing and that was all that mattered.<p>

**So this is the end. For now. **

**I might be adding the complete claiming between Jasper/Edward/Harry later on, but for now I am happy with this. **

****If you feel inclined, check out my other story or put me on alert for when I have something new. I quite liked this pairing and you never know when I feel like writing it again. Also if you have a idea that is in the Harry Potter or Twilight world that is SLASH, let me know and if I liked it too maybe we can make something happen. :) ****

**Once again, thank you so much for reading. **

**Until next time. **

**Lost**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yes...Well hello! *peeps around corner from abyss* **

**It has been a heck of a long time, right? Yeah.. I got distracted by lots of things, like life. Sorry :(**

**So I am going to clear a few things up. There is NO sequel to this. All that I am doing is adding a couple one-shots when I feel like it.. Like this one came out of nowhere, and it is the first thing that I am posting in a long time.**

**And holy shit, so I am sure you have heard to the book 50 Shades of Grey? Well I, being an idiot, didn't really think anything of it until I got curious one day and looked into the book, and that is when I realized that I had actually read the lady's fanfiction story, Master of the Universe, when she had it on here! Blew my mind peeps! Haha I amuse myself. **

**Interesting Facts of the Day: A giraffe can go without water longer than a camel can. (Good lord.. That is a long time) A giraffe can clean its ears with its 21-inch tongue. (I was feeling the giraffe facts today.. But 21 inches.. DAMN SON!)**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter. I do not make any money from this writing. **

Harry whined deep in his throat and waited with abated breathe for the two low growls that he knew would return his call. Sure enough not a second too late, Harry felt the growls of his dominant and beta resonate throughout the house as they reassured their submissive that all was okay and that he didn't need to panic. It had taken them weeks to even get to the point where one dominant could be out of the room, and Harry had hated when Jasper would even think about leaving. Most of the time, Edward was the only one allowed to leave and once he came back, Harry was glued to his side like a barnacle and begging for his venom. Jasper had decided that he needed to push Harry a little by leaving the room together with Edward. Harry didn't like it. Not one bit.

_You are doing so good, little one._ Jasper purred in Harry's head and mentally caressed his mate with a gentle stroke. Harry purred at the praise and leaned back, once more relaxed, against the wall when he felt the gentle mental caress from Edward too. In all honesty, Harry did feel a little bit ridiculous and too dependent on his dominants. They were only about ten feet away taking a shower, yet Harry was sitting right outside the door and whining to make sure that neither of them had left.

Edward and Jasper understood though; Edward was after all the beta and was also feeling some of the dependence that consumed Harry every day. It had been a rough couple first weeks; having a newly changed submissive mate was like having a newborn baby. Jasper and Edward had had to do everything for Harry, and this was the first time that they had both been allowed to leave the room. Harry wouldn't have let them both leave the room if he had had a say in the matter.

Harry shifted against the wall and whined again when he started to feel apprehensive that his mates hadn't touched him for so long. Harry loved to be cuddled and coddled by his mates, and the fifteen minutes that his mates had been in the shower was pushing Harry's patience. It also didn't help that Harry could hear and smell the arousal that was starting to permeate throughout the room.

Harry leaned his ear against the door and shivered as he heard his dominant's husky and rough voice demand, "On your knees. Now." Harry could hear the thud from Edward's knees on the tile as he dropped immediately; they would always obey their dominant's demands. No matter what the request was; they were tied to him forever just as he was tied to them. This helped to make their mateship work; no one could back out if times got tough. Jasper still had yet to fully claim them since Harry was still trying to transition from a newborn to a juvenile, but once Harry was old enough, which would only be in a few weeks, Jasper was going to fuck them both into the ground. For now though, he was satisfied with the bite claim that he had on each on them. It also helped that both were completely covered in his scent from his daily 'scenting sessions' as Edward liked to call them.

"I know that you feel that I have been neglecting you, childe, but know that I did not mean for that to happen. We both know how demanding little one has been for the past couple weeks, but things are starting to cool down and I will be able to focus my attention on you just as much as I focus on him." Harry heard Jasper purr to Edward. The sound on water hitting Jasper's hand told Harry that Jasper was running a hand through Edward's wild locks; that and the fact that Edward always had started purring the minute Jasper touched his hair.

"You have been such a good boy, childe." Harry laid down and whined deeply again. He wanted to be told that he had been a good boy too. "I think that you deserve a treat for being so good and helping me with our little one," Jasper purred. Harry could see it in his mind; Jasper gently tugging Edward's head, leading him to that promise land in between Jasper's glorious legs. Harry whined like a puppy and gently clawed at the door when he heard the familiar sound of sucking start and Jasper's deep groan of pleasure resonate throughout the room.

"Good boy, childe, good boy." Harry panted; there was that damn good boy phrase again.

Desperately, he tried to look under the doorway but could only see the tile and the bottom ledge of the shower. Harry wiggled on the floor, faintly shocked when he realized that he was straining in his jeans and that his wiggling was helping to relieve some of the pressure. He hadn't even noticed that he was aroused; he was too distracting by the action inside the bathroom; the action that he desperately wanted to be a part of.

"Harry!" Jasper snapped from inside. Harry immediately sat up and perked up to listen to his dominant. Maybe he would invite Harry in. "What do you think you are doing, little one?" Jasper asked sharply even though Edward continued to suck on his cock like a professional. Harry deflated and put his face against the door, only to whine again. _Come in, come in, come in. _The phrase repeated itself in Harry's mind and wandered over to Jasper and Edward's as well. Edward stopped sucking momentarily and pressed his face against Jasper groin, only to mouth at Jasper's delicious cock and balls. He rumbled with pleasure when Jasper's hand gently scrapped his scalp.

"No, little one. This is Edward's time." Jasper said with a firm voice as he continued to pet his beta's hair. Harry could hear Jasper's fingers softly scratching Edward's scalp and Edward's soft rumble of pleasure.

Harry whined again; he wanted to come in. It was his _right_ to come in and play with his dominants. He should be the one sucking his dominant's cock.

"Harry." Jasper spoke again and Harry felt hope rise in his chest. "Go to the bed and wait for us there." Harry's hope crumbled. "You are not to move from the bed once you get there, and if I hear you so much as place a toe on the ground, your arse will be spanked so hard you won't be able to move for a week." It seemed that Jasper had finally had enough and knew that he would have to put Harry in his place before he would listen. Jasper hated to make the order, but it was for Harry's own good. He needed to learn to listen to orders without disobeying them and that it was okay if Jasper had some one-on-one time with Edward. Just like Edward had had to learn that Harry was priority until the newborn phase was over.

A pitiful whine left Harry's mouth as the order was issued. That was the last thing that he had wanted, and now to have to leave the doorway… Harry pawed at the door again and pressed himself close to the doorway. His dominant had to have a little mercy on him. He just wanted to drink Jasper's essence down. There was nothing wrong with that, and Harry knew that Edward would be willing to share.

"I said now, Harry," Jasper's deep voice rumbled. Edward let loose a low rumble to show that neither were actually mad at Harry, but that they did want him to obey. And quickly.

Harry picked himself from off the ground and slowly dragged himself to the king-size bed that was in the middle of the room. He tried to fight the order the whole time, but it was futile. He had to obey his dominant. Harry sat down and pouted, staring at the door holding his two beautiful mates captive behind it with longing. He whimpered again like a hurt puppy, cocking his head to the side when he heard Jasper's deep moan and a soft suckling sound.

Covering his ears with his hands, Harry laid his head down on the bed and curled up in a fetal position. Staying completely still, Harry concentrated on his breathing as he continued to hear the now frantic suckling sound and Jasper's constant moans and groans. It was bittersweet torture; he loved listening to his dominant's pleasure but at the same time he wanted to be the one doing it or at least be able to join in.

A loud grunt of, "Fuck!" had Harry perking up slightly on the inside, but he didn't dare move. Jasper had told him to stay on the bed, and he was doing his damn well best to obey that order to the very end. A wail threatened to burst out of Harry's throat when he heard his two mates kissing softly with Jasper murmuring soft words into Edward's ear. Harry knew that Jasper would reciprocate what had just occurred by giving Edward some venom and a nice hand job.

Sure enough not moments later, Harry heard Edward come with a low whining sound and a soft cry of, "Major." Harry was confused though; he didn't know what this funny feeling in his stomach was or why his pants felt so restricted. It was disorienting and had him panicking slightly when the pressure didn't stop but only seemed to get worse when Harry pushed down on the bulge in the front of his pants. It just felt so good, but so painful at the same time.

Jasper and Edward watched with entertained eyes as their little one stared confused at his pants and pushed with tentative fingers.

"Do you need help, little one?" Jasper asked with amusement as he stepped forward to the bed with the feeling of happiness spreading throughout the room. He was significantly pleased that his submissive mate had managed to obey his order and that he had gotten some quality time with his childe.

Harry turned over towards his two mates with confused and half-lidded eyes. Panting slightly, he murmured, "I don't know what is happening. This has never happened without a feeding before."

Edward chuckled and crawled onto the bed with lust filling his eyes. "Oh, little one, you are just so precious," he whispered as he ran his nose down Harry's exposed neck making Harry's eyes pupils dilate, his legs fall open in a suggestive manner, and his lips to part in surprise. _He looks delectable, _both Jasper and Edward thought as they came closer wanting to touch, to feel, and to caress. Harry whimpered softly and gestured with both his hands for his mates to come closer.

"Dominants…Please…"

Edward shivered and went to pounce on his mate, but saw Jasper twitch his hand in silent command to wait. Jasper kneeled down on the bed and gave a predatory smile with a wicked gleam in his eyes and breathed his sweet venom smell over Harry's face making both Harry and Edward lean forward in excitement and longing. "Who do you belong too, little one?" Jasper asked as he licked slowly up Harry neck and lowered his forehead to rest on Harry's forehead.

Harry moaned and opened his mouth with lust blown eyes staring straight at Jasper. He opened his mouth to answer, but instead shivered with another wave of Jasper's sweet breath filled his nostrils.

"I asked you a question, Harry. I expect you to answer," Jasper said huskily as he reached with one hand for Edward to bring him closer. Edward came with ease.

Harry panted; his chest rising and falling as he tried to process and get his mouth to move. "Yours… I am both…of yours."

"Yes, you are all ours, little one, and we are never going to let you go," Jasper said as he licked over both his submissives' mouth, leaving just a taste of his venom on their lips. Both moaned and opened their mouth to receive more of the sweet nectar. Jasper smiled inside; he had started a frenzy.

**So that is all that I got for you now folks.. But at least I added something else, eh?**

**Let me know what you thought.. My writing has been all wonky lately so I am interested in what others say.**

**Have a wonderful day!**

**Lost**


	11. Chapter 11

**SURPRISE! *throws confetti*****I have another outtake for you :)**

**I have another, longer, part for you! I was awake at like two in the morning one night and this just exploded in my mind so I hope that you enjoy. Thank you to all that have reviewed, favorited, followed, and read this little thing. I really appreciate it. Now enjoy this madness. **

**P.S. There is smut. Yeah, you're welcome.**

**Disclaimer****: I am not J.K. Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make any money from this writing. **

Bella sat, pouting, on her bed as she stared at her phone. She knew that it was pathetic to be sitting here waiting for someone that wasn't going to call, to call, but for some reason she just kept hoping that Edward's name was going to pop up on her phone as it went off. It had been four weeks since Jasper had stolen her vampire boyfriend; she had been so damn close too! She had slowly but surely been convincing Edward that they were mates and that it was alright and proper to change her. Being the stubborn ass that Edward is, it had taken Bella months of work to even get him to stop saying the word no immediately at the mention to the idea. She had after all only been using Edward to get her changed into a vampire, and then she could go on her merry way and spend the rest of her life living in luxury and splendor.

But that plan had been ruined by that son of a bitch, Jasper. He just had to freak the fuck out when she cut her finger, somehow causing the revelation that Alice and Jasper weren't really mates to come out of fucking nowhere which therefore caused Jasper to claim Edward in some weirdo venom exchange. This caused her to not be turned because Jasper would not be letting her anywhere near Edward anytime soon; Jasper had never liked her. The bastard. He had taken what was rightfully hers away, and someday she would get her Edward back and then she would claim him and he would take it like the bitch that he was. Bella knew that it would take a long time before she would even be able to get close to Edward because Jasper had somehow instinctively known that she was just using Edward to get what she wanted from the start. But for now, Bella was alone, pathetically sitting on her bed waiting for a call that would never come. She hated her damn life.

* * *

><p>Harry hummed with enjoyment as he sucked harder and bobbed his head like the good little boy that he was. He was getting a late afternoon snack from Edward while the Major was out in the woods talking to the family. Jasper would never tell Harry or Edward what the meetings were about. He would always just say, "Don't worry about it, little one. It is my job to worry; your job is to look pretty and be happy." Harry hated that answer because he wanted to damn well know what was going on, but at the same time he would never go against his dominant's word. He also knew that if it was serious enough, Jasper would have already told him. And Jasper had learned his lesson about leaving for too long; Edward had chewed Jasper out for hours, leaving a very somber and contrite dominant. Needless to say, Edward made sure that Jasper made up for his absence and promise to never let it happen again.<p>

"Oh damn," Edward stuttered as his hips arched instinctively up towards Harry's warm wet mouth; Harry calmly swallowed a few more time to get his rhythm back and then ran his tongue along the thick vein along the bottom of Edward's lovely cock. "You suck me so well, baby," Edward hummed as he tightened his grip in Harry's thick locks and slowly started rocking into Harry's mouth. "Come on, swallow it like a good little cocksucker." Harry rolled his eyes and swallowed Edward's length to the root with ease. He had a lot of practice, and it didn't hurt that Jasper loved Harry's mouth and had a bigger cock than Edward as it naturally well should be. Jasper recently had taken to feeding Harry his daily dose of venom by making the boy swallow his cum; Harry didn't mind in the least.

"Oh, oh, oh fuck," Edward gasped as Harry sucked extra hard and moved a hand from Edward's hip bone to roll his balls. "Get ready, baby. I am gunna feed ya." Harry moaned with delight at the thought of getting his beta's venom; Jasper had run off before he could feed Harry and he was always a hungry little guy for venom. He was only a few weeks old though so no one could blame him for always wanting to feed. The day that Jasper started to wean him off of venom was going to be a very sad day.

Edward jerked up one more time and then stilled as his hands tightened significantly in Harry's hair to hold him still as Edward released in spurts into Harry's throat. Harry eagerly suckled it down and then continued to suck on Edward's cock to get every last drop even after his beta was done. Harry finally let the soft cock slide out of his mouth and rested his cheek on Edward's inner thigh, looking up at the sated man with a smile.

Edward opened his eyes when he felt Harry's soft gaze. He lifted a heavy hand and ran it through Harry's locks with a smile. "You okay, baby?" While Jasper always called Harry little one, Edward had taken up the pet nickname of baby. Harry loved it.

Harry hummed and nuzzled into the soft skin he was resting on. "Hmm, I am wonderful."

"Not hungry anymore? I can't believe that Jasper left before feeding you. I thought I taught the man a good enough lesson last time, but I guess that I will have to put my foot down again."

Harry chuckled to himself and smiled indulgently at his mate, "It is fine, Edward. He knew that you would be able to feed me. And you know that he wouldn't have left unless it was important."

Edward nodded and settled back down after waving Harry up off his thigh and then pulling the smaller man to rest on his chest. Harry sighed with content and nuzzled his way under Edward's strong jaw. He couldn't believe at how his life had changed within the past few weeks. He had been lonely, hurt, and bleeding to death, but now he was happy, very content with his mates, and perfectly healed. He had a feeling that someone upstairs had helped him out, and he didn't know how he would ever repay them for giving him his mates. They were everything that he had ever wanted.

Sure, they were a perfect triad. They had figured that out within the first few hours when Jasper and Edward started to fight over who would feed him, but they were already completely loyal and devoted to each other. Harry loved his mates already and he knew that they loved him just as much back.

"Yes, of course, we do," Edward said softly as he nudged Harry's chin up with a jerk of his head and then placed a soft, chaste kiss to Harry's lips. Edward's hand slide around Harry's neck to rest on Jasper claiming mark and rubbed his thumb over the mark with ease. "You are our world, baby. You should have figured that out when we both claimed you."

A shiver went down Harry's spine as the night came back into his mind. Jasper possessive an aggressive grip had stirred something in Harry that he had never felt before, and when the man had bite into his neck to inject venom… Oh Harry saw stars and had come so hard that he passed out. And then to be able to see Jasper claim Edward in the same brutal fashion. Edward and Harry had loved it, and Jasper now claimed them both daily just to remind them who they belonged to. And the Major would always own them.

Harry smiled and laid his head back down. He had everything he had ever wanted, and he was going to make damn well sure that it never changed or went away.

* * *

><p>"Hello father," Jasper greeted as he slowed into a jog as he entered the clearing. He could see that no one else was in the clearing, but he could hear two soft heartbeats close by. Jasper wondered who they were. He knew that somehow they were connected to Carlisle; they was no way that Carlisle would have endangered humans without a good reason.<p>

"Jasper," Carlisle said with a warm smile as he stepped forward to pull his son into his arms. "How are you doing?" Carlisle asked he stepped back from the hug but kept his hands on Jasper's arms in a familiar way.

"I am doing good as are Edward and little Harry. He isn't as needy as he was last week and is slowly starting to become more independent. I am going to have my hands full with those two," Jasper said with a smile.

"That is good to hear," Carlisle said and then hesitated to add more. Jasper rolled his eyes and waved his hand to show his father that he could ask anything. Carlisle hesitated again, "Have you claimed him yet?"

Jasper laughed a little and nodded his head. Carlisle sighed in relief. "You mother is going to be so happy as will Alice and Rose. They are starting to get sick of living in the woods. I take that back, they are sick of living in the woods."

Jasper deflated a little, "Thank you for staying out here; I know that it has been a pain waiting for me to claim them both so that you could come back."

Carlisle waved him off. "It is no worry. I should be letting you get back to your mates, but I have one more thing that I want to address before you go." Jasper nodded to show that he was paying attention. "You know that a few humans have been staying with us recently correct?"

"Yes, I can hear them around right now. I have been meaning to ask you who they were?"

Carlisle looked uneasy for a second. "There are two men, Severus Snape and Remus Lupin. They are basically Harry's parents." Jasper startled a little.

"Why are they here though?"

"They are worried about Harry," Carlisle spoke softly as he stared at his son with soft eyes.

Jasper immediately felt a threat to his two mates. He growled softly, "Worried about Harry? What do they think that I am not good enough for Harry?"

"No, no, no!" Carlisle said immediately trying to recover the situation, but could see that he had already lost. Jasper had taken his words wrong and with his two mates claimed so recently anything could be seen as a threat to his mates.

Jasper backed away his face lined with anger and his eyes burning. "You can tell his family that they can go fuck themselves for all I care. Harry is mine!" Jasper exclaimed as he turned and ran out of the clearing probably to go pound into Harry's arse if Carlisle had to take a guess.

"Well shit," Carlisle said to himself, "Now I get to deal with two pissed off men who want to see their son, but can't because I made my son mad by accidently insulting him as a bad dominant. This day just keeps getting better and better." Carlisle could already hear Severus's brutal insults and rage shaking the trees and causing the animals to flee. But at least they would be able to go back into the house tonight. Carlisle was just as sick of the woods as his wife and daughters were. "One step at a time," Carlisle murmured as he turned and walked to his death. Severus would surely want to kill him now after ruining any chance of seeing Harry sometime soon; it was a good thing that Carlisle could run fast because he was going to need it.

"What in the hell do you mean that we can't see Harry?" Severus shouted as he threw his arms wide and his tendons in his neck stood out. "We bloody well stood here for two and a half hours waiting for your son to show up and for you to talk to him, and now you are saying that we waited here for nothing!" Severus really was trying to be civil, but he was at his wits end. He had not seen Harry, the boy that he considered as his son in all but blood, in weeks. All of the information that he had gotten about the wayward boy was coming from goddamn vampires that could be pulling the information out of their arses for all Severus knew.

Severus felt Remus creep up behind him and place a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, Severus or I will take you back to Poppy and make her strap you to the bed. You can't work yourself up like this, you are still healing." Luckily Jacob, Remus's mate, was not around to see Severus like this; the kid would have started laughing at Severus and continued to poke and prod until an explosion happened.

Carlisle looked down ashamed and guilty. "I am terribly sorry; I truly did try to get Jasper to agree, and he was going to until I made him somehow think that he was a bad dominant. I am hoping that he has calmed down enough this evening for you and Remus to visit. If not tonight, then soon; Jasper left Harry in Edward's care and put Edward in charge of feeding so Jasper and Harry are not quite so dependent and instinct struck. Don't worry, Severus, you will see your son soon. I promise." Carlisle smiled sadly and patted Severus on the back. Severus just stood there and watched the vampire leave.

Remus shifted a little. "I want to see him just as bad as you do, Severus, but we can wait a few more days. We don't want to cause Jasper to attack us because he is too far gone. Don't worry." Remus smiled a little at Severus and then also patted the man on the back and walked away. Severus presumed to go see Jacob; the man couldn't leave the young pup alone for very long.

Severus stood in the clearing for a while. His mind centered on his son; the young boy that had fought so hard and given up so much his whole life. Severus was so concerned about the young man that he knew that he had to go see him in person. And if Harry wasn't going to come to Severus, then Severus was going to go to Harry.

* * *

><p>Jasper thrusted in harder and grunted as Harry whined and opened his mouth in silent pleading for Jasper's addicting venom. Harry loved to feed while Jasper was fucking him; it always made stars and explosions in his mind.<p>

"Beg me. If you want my venom, little one, then you are going to have to bed like a good little pet," The Major commanded as he slowed his once violent thrusts down significantly into softer, slow drags. The ones that made Harry pant like a bitch in heat and beg until his throat was hoarse. Edward had already been fucked within an inch of his life; the poor beta was lying right next to Jasper and Harry still panting to catch his breath and feeling like Jasper had fucked the brains right out of his head.

Edward hummed as he moved a little and felt the squish, squish sound of Jasper's seed spreading in his arse and also flowing out of his wide open hole to hit the comforter. Edward smiled as he rolled his head to watch his two mates still going at it; Harry's head was thrown back and he was begging so prettily to have Jasper's venom. Jasper meanwhile was hovering over Harry like the devil himself with his mouth wide open to show Harry a pool of venom; Jasper was slowly pulling and pushing in and out of Harry, making the young one shiver and cry in pleasure. Edward could almost feel the dragging of the Major's cock against Harry's walls, creating a slow delicious burn that both Harry and Edward craved.

Edward shivered and tried to focus on something else when his cock twitched. He just didn't think that he had it in himself to let Jasper fuck him again. The Major had been brutal when he pounded into Edward, reclaiming him and biting Edward again just because he could. Edward had, of course, loved it, but he wished that he knew why Jasper had all of the sudden decided to reclaim his mates in such an aggressive and possessive way. And it helped that Jasper had tied Harry up with fucking Edward; the little one had been crying with the pain from his arousal by the time that Jasper had started to fuck Harry's pretty little hole.

Edward smiled in a daze and continued to watch as Jasper lowered his mouth and finally let Harry attack his mouth and suck out his venom. Harry moaned loudly and clawed at Jasper's shoulders as Jasper finally started slamming his hips brutally into Harry once again. Harry mewed in pleasure and rocked against Jasper with ease. Edward knew that the two were lost in pleasure; it was hard to pay attention to anything else with one was with their mate intimately. All that mattered at that point was pleasuring your mate to the greatest amount of satisfaction possible.

A sound in the hallway caused Edward to blink slowly and turn his head to look at the door. _I must be imagining things,_ Edward thought. _Maybe it is the headboard banging the wall._ Edward chuckled to himself because he remembered a distinctive banging against the wall as Jasper was banging him earlier. There was another sound; like someone opening and closing doors. Now Edward knew that it wasn't his mates making the noise, but someone in their house. In their territory. Jasper was going to be pissed. Edward tried to get his limbs to move as he heard the handle shake, but he couldn't. His limbs wouldn't cooperate with him, and before Edward could voice his worry, the door to their bedroom slammed open.

Jasper snarled as the loud sound interrupted him and then froze as he realized that it hadn't been Edward to make noise. There was someone else. _Intruder. Protect mates_. Jasper immediately covered Harry with his body and grabbed Edward to throw the slightly smaller beta behind him. Jasper pulled out of Harry and then stood up on the bed to crouch and snarl at the intruder in his territory.

"Who in the hell are you and why in the fucking hell are you in my territory?" The Major said menacingly as he stepped down from the bed. Rage caused the man's body to shake and murder filled the Major's eyes as he stared down the sorry sod that dared to step into his territory. Frankly, Edward was surprised Jasper was able to talk and hadn't just attacked the guy. Harry was shivering in his arms and wasn't concerned at all. In fact, the little fart was sucking on Edward's nipple and making tiny kitten licks.

"I am Severus Snape, and I want to know what in bloody hell you think you are doing to my son."

**So we got somewhere! Bella was partially in there; Edward and Harry had some one on one; you found out that the claiming had already happened; and then Snape walks in on Jasper, Edward, and Harry. Ha that would suck. Anyone actually had that happen to them? **

**Anywho, this ending means that there should be another chapter because I mean, obviously, I have to write Severus's reaction! I look forward to that. Let me know what you think :)**

**Until next time,**

**Lost**


End file.
